


Клуб «Di-Va»

by mariaw88



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Falling In Love, First Time, Gay Bar, M/M, Prostitution, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariaw88/pseuds/mariaw88
Summary: «Дива на одну ночь» — гласила светящаяся неоновыми огнями вывеска. Здесь толстосумов ждало грандиозное шоу смазливых мальчиков. Но предвкушали они совсем иное развлечение, когда занавес опускался, а их руки скользили по гладкой молодой коже юных актёров.





	1. История 1 (СуЛэи)

**Author's Note:**

> Публикация на посторонних сайтах и публичное распространение файлов с фанфиком категорически запрещены!
> 
> «Di» - кит. «Божество»

 

 

— Осторожно, здесь ступенька, — задорно хихикает Чанёль, прикрывая глаза своего непутевого друга-именинника, который чуть не споткнулся о выступ лестницы и не растянулся прямо на глазах других посетителей этого необычного клуба.  
  
Сегодня у Ким Чунмёна день рождения. Обычно он со своими лучшими друзьями, Пак Чанёлем и Бён Бэкхёном, праздновал его на яхте или же в доме своих родителей, пока они в разъездах, или любезно уезжали в загородный домик, оставив молодых веселиться одних. Но, кажется, сегодня друзья Кима решили изменить себе и сделать дорогой, но крайне приятный сюрприз виновнику торжества.  
  
— Чан, куда вы меня с Бэком тащите? В какую авантюру ввязались в этот раз? — Пак ощущает поверхностью ладони, как брови Чунмёна смещаются к переносице.  
  
— Всему своё время, Мён, — гогочет в тон Чанёлю Бэкхён, со спины придерживая Кима за пояс.  
  
Чунмён улавливает, как кругом мельтешит и переговаривается народ. Кто-то жалуется на падение каких-то там акций, кто-то хвастается новыми приобретёнными апартаментами в центре города, кто-то просто демонстрирует купленные буквально часом назад часами «Ролекс». Похоже, он попал в привычное для него общество богатеев. Чанёль знал, как Ким относится к подобному, но всё равно привёл его к тем, кого он старался избегать. К людям похожим на его родителей.  
  
— Чанёль, я надеюсь, мы не на какой-то благотворительный вечерок попали? Ведь нет? — неуверенно предполагает о месте своего пребывания парень.  
  
— Ох, если только сегодня ты — нуждающийся в благотворительности своих самых офигенных в истории друзей, — размыто отвечает Пак, продолжая куда-то вести Кима.  
  
Новая комната. Здесь намного тише. Даже слишком. Слышатся лишь редкие перешептывания. Мён вдыхает лёгкое благовоние ароматической свечи. Сандал. Тут же Чанёль давит на его плечи, заставляя сесть в удобное кресло. Рука с глаз пропадает.  
  
— С Днём Рождения, друг, — одновременно в оба его уха тихо выдыхают парни и присаживаются на свои места по обе стороны от Чунмёна.  
  
Юноша видит впереди небольшую сцену. На экране, позади достаточно скудных декораций, светится: «Китайский театр Тьенмин представляет: «Огненная дева». Чунмён дергается от внезапного звучания неживой музыки, хотя в оркестровой яме он ранее подметил музыкантов.  
  
На поскрипывающую под большим весом сцену выходит упитанный мужчина. Его лысина достаточно заметна и блестит в свете софитов. Прокашлявшись, он выдает в микрофон:  
  
— Сегодня суббота, дорогие дамы и господа. Спешу напомнить и расстроить тех, кто спутал день с пятницей: выступление ослепительного Кая было вчера. Сегодня же день Китайского театра. С вами, ваш покорный слуга, мистер Эм, владелец этого цветника. Желаю всем вам приятного вечера, а ночь… Наши Дивы всегда к вашим услугам, достопочтенные джентльмены, — заметив двух разодетых с иголочки в мировые бренды старушек в ярких бирюзовых и малиновых одеждах, мужчина добавил: — И дамы.  
  
Вот теперь музыканты выбивают на барабанах ритм, и их подхватывают лютни.  
  
На панно загораются корейские тиры, и вместе с первыми нотами песни на сцену, в компании солдат, выплывает девушка, поющая на китайском. На её светлых одеждах цветут бледно-розовые орхидеи. Только прислушавшись, Чунмён понимает, что в обличии прекрасной актрисы — юноша. Весь его скепсис сходит на «нет», когда на сцену выбегают девушки и машут красными флажками, имитируя пламя огня. Тихий, завораживающий нежный голос рассказывает об опасности прикосновений к Огненной деве, повествует о том, что той суждено скитаться по земле в одиночестве. Её пение сопровождается тонким, печальным и мелодичным звучанием китайской флейты. Чунмён скользит взглядом по белому в гриме лицу, спускаясь на оголённую золотистую шею, и ниже к выпирающим из-под огненно-красного наряда ключицам. В каждом жесте столько легкости, женственности и элегантности, что Ким не может отвести свой взгляд от манящих пальчиков с бордовым лаком на длинных ногтях. Ким понимает, что это парень, который двигается с грацией пантеры на сцене и который поразительно вошёл в свою роль юной особы Древнего Китая. Мён не замечает, как его рот самопроизвольно раскрывается и как по этому поводу хихикают сидящие рядом Чан с Бэком, за спиной парня отвешивая «пять». Длиннополые одежды скользят по сцене, искрятся пламенем и золотой вышивкой хризантем. Музыка резко меняется, когда в действие вступает мужчина в чёрном, на правой штанине которого вышита голубая змея. Чунмён начинает сопереживать Огненной деве, чуть не подрывается с места, чтобы этот отрицательный персонаж не прикасался к нежной коже юноши. Ким практически рычит, когда пальцы мужчины в чёрном обхватывают тонкое запястье привлекательно актёра в главной женской роли этого театра.  
  
— Тише, Ромео, — шикает Бэкхён, подмечая, как на его несдержанного, импульсивного друга недовольно косятся зрители.  
  
Чунмён возвращается к реальности и смотрит по сторонам. Он настолько погрузился в происходящее на сцене, и был очарован игрой актёров, что позабыл — это всего лишь шоу. Даже парочка юношей в женских нарядах из подтанцовки недоуменно посмотрели в его сторону. Парни сидели в первом ряду, поэтому любое резкое движение было заметно с высоты сцены.  
  
Молодой человек кивает, извиняясь, и прижимает свой зад обратно к креслу, чтобы досмотреть театральную постановку, при этом пропускает те сцены, в которых отсутствовала Огненная дева, выискивая её образ на программке в своих руках.  
  
Судя по громким оглушающим Чунмёна овациям, когда актёры вышли на поклон, многие в зрительном зале ждали окончания с особым нетерпением,. Но в отличие от них, парень, наоборот, не хотел, чтобы представление заканчивалось, ведь это означало одно — расставание с прекрасным юношей, исполняющим главную роль. Мён обязательно прийдет в это заведение на следующей неделе, чтобы иметь возможность вновь полюбоваться этим невероятным актёром. Его огорчает окончание представления и он с печалью в глазах смотрит на то, как опускается тяжелая бордовая ткань занавеса, и как зрители спешат выйти из зала.  
  
— Сегодня я точно трахну Лэя, — слышит Ким голос шедшего впереди мужчины, который голодно облизывается и неприятно ехидно посмеивается, но его приятель мотает головой, сочувствующее похлопывая по спине.  
  
— Не думаю, мистер Эм держит его на особый случай. Слышал, что он целочка и не ложится под клиента. Хотя его рот — тоже произведение искусства, как и его руки. Отсасывает он первоклассно.  
  
— Жаль, что Лэя уже купили на сегодня. Его тело доступно для нас только раз в неделю. И сегодня вновь кто-то оказался счастливчиком, и это не мы, — печально вздохнул, нагнавший мужчин долговязый иностранец.  
  
Чунмён не понимает, о каком Лэе шла речь. Очевидно, джентльмены решили направиться в бордель. Но почему в их диалоге промелькнуло имя мистера Эм, владельца этого клуба? Или тот содержит ещё и бордель? А может… Его мысли не даёт озвучить Чанёль, толкнувший локтём друга в бок.  
  
— Ну, как представление?  
  
— Весьма недурно. Бывало и хуже.  
  
— Перестань, Мён. Ты же глаз не мог отвести от Лэя, — хмыкнул Бэкхён, приобняв Кима за плечи.  
  
Чунмён резко тормозит, и чьи-то носки ботинок, что были позади, врезаются ему в каблуки. Слышится недовольное цоканье и бурчание за спиной юноши. Остановившуюся троицу тут же начинают обходить остальные гости, выходящие следом за ними из зала.  
  
— Что? Погоди? Ты сказал «Лэя»?  
  
— О да, тот хорошенький актёр в костюме Огненной девы, — Чанёль изображает мечтательный взгляд, вытягивает губы и часто моргает глазами, за что Бэк отвешивает ему подзатыльник.  
  
— Так это и есть Лэй? — разговор мужчин приобретает совсем иной окрас, и в груди Чунмёна начинает клокотать злость.  
  
— О да, о нём тут все только и говорят. Если, правда, не считать Кая, звёздочку пятниц. Сегодня День китайского театра, а вчера был День горячих танцев. Ох, Кай невероятно сексу-, Бэкхён сглатывает и осекается, натыкаясь на осуждающий и наполненный ревности взгляд Чанёля. — Короче, Кай — Дива пятницы, а Лэй — Дива субботы.  
  
— Что это вообще за заведение такое? — интересуется Чунмён, когда они возобновляют движение по коридору в сторону центрального зала, где слышится мелодия традиционной китайской музыки.  
  
— Это элитный клуб, друг. «Дива на одну ночь». «Di-Va». Почувствуй себя Дивой или возьми понравившуюся, пожертвовав небольшой суммой. Здесь всё имеет свои расценки. Кстати, я не прочь глотнуть виски, — оглядывается Чанёль в поисках бара, когда они заходят в зал.  
  
Это помещение уже больше похоже на привычный клуб, где эта троица была завсегдатаями. Черная кожа, серебряные торшеры и железные столики. Воздух пропах сигаретным дымом, оседающем на пол, который был оформлен чёрно-белой плиткой, выложенной в шахматном порядке. Стоит Чунмёну оторваться от созерцания своих ботинок с металлической отделкой носков, как он тут же оступается. Перед ним стоит мистер Эм и приветливо улыбается. Между зубов зажата тлеющая сигара. Он толстыми пальцами вынимает её изо рта и тушит в близлежащей на столике пепельнице.  
  
— Здравствуйте, молодые люди, — здоровается он и тут же окидывает парней довольным взглядом. — Рад познакомиться со столь молодыми и уже уважаемыми господами. Я вас раньше не видел в своем клубе, поэтому решил подойти и поприветствовать своих новых, надеюсь, постояльцев. Мистер Эм к вашим услугам.  
  
Парни кланяются в знак уважения и продолжают молча хлопать глазами. С близкого расстояния мужчина кажется ещё более внушительным. Третья пуговица на застёгнутом пиджаке настолько натянута на петле, что, кажется, готова покинуть тщательно отутюженную одежду в любой момент. Наверное, мысли молодых людей сходятся, поэтому они практически синхронно делают один шаг в сторону.  
  
В этот момент возвращается Чанёль с двумя стаканами виски и протягивает один Бэкхёну. Чунмён хочет уже возмутиться, где его стакан, но проглатывает все слова, когда владелец продолжает свою, со слащавыми нотками, речь.  
  
— Новичкам в нашем клубе всегда поступает особое предложения. Они могут выбрать любого, даже если Диву кто-то уже заказал заранее, опередив их. Так, который из наших юношей вас интересует, господа? — складывает на животе руки в замок мистер Эм.  
  
— Мы уже оплатили заказ, — отвечает Чанёль, слизывая с верхней губы горечь алкогольного напитка.  
  
— Вы и есть тот господин, что так щедро заплатил за наше молодое дарование? — удивляется мужчина и тут же пожимает руку Паку. — Уверен, что он вас не разочарует. Парень высший сорт. Ещё не тронут, но всему обучен. Вы не пожалеете! Никто ещё не пожалел. Даже просят новой встречи. Наша звёздочка пользуется спросом!  
  
Находившийся по левую сторону от Пака, Бэкхён бросает убийственный взгляд на владельца клуба, и тот удивленно приоткрывает рот.  
  
— Нет, не я клиент, — поправляет его Чанёль и лыбится ещё шире. — А вот он.  
  
 Его указательный палец тыкает в грудь Чунмёна.  
  
— Что? Чан? Как это понимать? — возмущается Ким. Может он и не против провести ночь с соблазнительным юношей, будучи би, но это ещё не значит, что он собирается доверить выбор партнёра своим друзьям. Вспомнить хотя бы Джинху… Чанёль настоял на свидании, а тот оказался помешанным на Звёздных Войнах фриком, даже попросил его оттрахать пластмассовым лазерным мечом. Это и стало последней каплей, после которой Чунмён сделал ноги.  
  
— Сегодня твой день рождения. Отпразднуй его как следует в компании сладкого мальчика! — подмигивает Пак, толкая друга вперёд.  
  
Тот бы уткнулся носом в грудь владельца клуба, если бы не толстый живот мужчины, остановивший его на полпути.  
  
Мистер Эм выдавливает учтивую улыбку Чанёлю и Бэкхёну, кладёт свою огромную ладонь на спину Чунмёна и слегка давит, подталкивая за собой на второй этаж.  
  
— Чанёль! — возмущенно крикнул Ким.  
  
— Развлекайся, друг мой. Надеюсь, мы больше не услышим твои постоянные жалобы о недотрахе! — салютует ему Чанёль полупустым стаканом с янтарной жидкостью.  
  
— Вот же блядоэльф! Чтоб тебя Бэк страпоном трахнул! Это будет мой подарок на годовщину ваших странных отношений… — бурчит себе под нос Чунмён.  
  
Он понимает, что его друзья отдали кругленькую сумму, чтобы порадовать его и удивить на день рождения. Сначала театр, а потом ночь с одним из актёров. Только кто им окажется? В паху приятно ноет от мысли, что им может оказаться Лэй. Но он тут же одёргивает себя. Наверное, эта Дива стоит целое состояние, даже если не даёт себя иметь, а только берёт в рот. А Мёну достанется какой-нибудь из артистов второго плана. Например, тот парнишка в бледно-розовом платье, что даже позабыл слова, пока пялился на Чунмёна. Ким знает себе цену и понимает, что привлекателен для многих. Может, и Огненная дева «зажглась», лежа в его объятиях? ..  
  
Мистер Эм толкает предпоследнюю дверь и пропускает парня вперёд.  
  
— Весёлой ночи, господин Ким, — ухмыляется мужчина и закрывает за собой дверь. Щелкает замок от поворота ключа.  
  
Чунмён глубоко вздыхает, разворачивается на каблуках спиной к выходу и тут же охает, подаваясь назад и стукаясь затылком о деревянную поверхность двери. Он шипит от боли и потирает место ушиба. Хотя боль притупляет чувство ошеломления, Ким крайне растерян и не знает, как себя вести. Всегда уверенный в себе, образцовый студент неуверенно мнётся, стоя на коврике для ног. А всё дело в том, кто находится у окна, поглядывая через колыхающийся тюль на ночной город.  
  
Лэй.  
  
Даже если тот стоит к нему спиной, Чунмён узнаёт эти плавные, манящие линии тела и понимает, что это именно он. А ещё красное одеяние Огненной девы и высокий пышный чёрный парик всё ещё выдавали в нём звезду сегодняшнего шоу. Лэй — истинная Дива. Китайский Ди. Божественно прекрасен.  
  
Из легких, словно внезапно кто-то выкачал весь кислород. Чунмён воровато втягивает спасительный воздух через рот, когда юноша поворачивается к нему лицом. Черные брови презрительно устремлены вниз. Он с несколько секунд внимательно скользит взглядом по синему костюму и белой водолазке Мёна, останавливается на поясе, и тут же, подмечая это, Ким ощущает, как в паху сладко заныло. После, Лэй устремляет взор наверх и их взгляды с Чунмёном встречаются. Парень ведёт плечами. Теперь не один Ким чувствует себя растерянно. Лэй нервно облизывает губы, привлекая внимание к своему рту. И как же Чунмёну хочется поцеловать этого молодого человека. Его слегка потряхивает. Несмотря на то, что он не пил, тепло расползается по телу с невероятной скоростью, а сознание погружается в туманный дурман. Становится душно. Ким снимает с плеч пиджак и подходит к Лэю. Всего пара широких шагов, но их так тяжело сделать. К ногам словно подвешены стокилограммовые гири. Юноша дёргается, когда Чунмён вешает на его плечи свой пиджак и застегивает пуговицу.  
  
— Ты замёрз, — констатирует факт Ким, подмечая на светло-золотистой коже ползущие мурашки.  
  
— Разве Вы не должны, наоборот, раздевать меня? — в глазах Лэя плещется удивление. Его притягательные губы приоткрываются и ещё сильнее манят Чунмёна.  
  
— Я привык знакомиться со своими партнёрами или хотя бы переходить с ними на «ты», — Ким старается выдавить улыбку, но получается у него жутко.  
  
Кажется, он пугает парня. Мён делает два маленьких шажка назад, и стирает с лица усмешку, больше похожую на оскал.  
  
Чунмён не может поверить, что этот юноша продает своё тело и уже не раз ублажал мужчин. Разве может человек, работающий в столь злачном месте, смущаться от простого ухаживания? Наверное, ранее все просто срывали с Лэя одежду, сразу с порога приказывали опуститься на колени и отсосать им. Ким приходил в ярость от подобных мыслей. Даже если юноша и продавал своё тело, он всё ещё живой человек и заслужил испытать наслаждение во время секса, даже больше этих жирных кретинов с чёрными пластиковыми карточками. Погодите, разве Эм не обмолвился, как и те толстосумы, что никто ещё из клиентов не имел доступа к его заднице? Именно благодаря этому Чунмён вновь расслабляется и возвращается к реальности, в которой его с взволнованным выражением лица встречает Лэй. Кажется, пока он думал, неосознанно нахмурился.  
  
— Прости, я задумался.  
  
— Прости? — Лэй хмыкает из-за абсурдности происходящего. У него, шлюхи, кто-то просит прощения. Он находит Чунмёна достаточно забавным. О чём и говорит вслух.  
  
— Хоть кто-то считает меня таковым, — теперь уже Ким смеётся вполне искренне и расслабляется.  
  
Лэй же внимательно заглядывает в глаза Чунмёна, тут же снимает чужой пиджак и отбрасывает его в сторону. Его тонкие пальцы перебирают ленты на платье, дергая за одну. Ким останавливает его и мотает головой.  
  
— Я сам. Дай мне на тебя сначала просто посмотреть.  
  
— Может, сделаешь это, когда я буду голым? — Лэй не совсем понимает намерения своего нового клиента. Что с ним, чёрт возьми, не так? Это начинает нервировать. Парень хочет побыстрее выполнить свою работу и уйти домой, потонуть в презрении к самому себе. Его передергивает от этих мыслей.  
  
Чунмён же понимает дрожь, охватившую тело Лэя, по-своему.  
  
— Совсем продрог, — он ласково и неторопливо проводит указательными пальцами по рукавам яркого платья Огненной девы, доходит до плеч, сжимает их и притягивает паря ближе, обнимая и поглаживая по спине ладонями.  
  
Лэй в его руках расслабляется и на мгновение забывает, что именно привело Чунмёна в его комнату. Простая ласка, которой он лишён уже долгое время, творит что-то невообразимое, переворачивая внутренности и подкидывая их на раскаленной сковородке тепла человеческой души, что излучает его клиент. Это неправильно. Он не должен себя так чувствовать. Слишком приятно и уютно в руках Чунмёна. Он его совсем не знает. Может, сейчас он резко толкнёт его на постель, маниакально блеснув глазами, посмеётся над доверчивым Лэем и скажет, что пошутил. Что такие, как он, не заслужили, им не светит нежности и любви.  
  
Любовь… Когда же Лэй наконец сможет её испытать? Пока она до сих пор остаётся для него чем-то эфемерным и непонятным.  
  
Чунмён отодвигается и видит, что глаза Исина прикрыты. Он прекрасен в образе Девы. Длинные ресницы, макияж, блеск на губах, парик, платье, тонкая пластинчатая золотая цепочка под горло…  
  
Сначала, во время представления, Ким подумал, что лицо юноши было спрятано под фарфоровой маской, но стоило рукой коснуться щеки, как он сразу понимает, что дотронулся до мягкой теплой кожи. На пальцах остался след от белой пудры.  
  
— Ты очень красивый, — Чунмён смакует каждое неторопливое прикосновение, словно ребёнок, получивший самый долгожданный подарок. — Буду честен: я приметил тебя ещё во время спектакля. У тебя ангельский голос. Мне показалось, что вскоре ты распустишь столь тщательно спрятанные за спиной белоснежные крылья. Но этого не произошло.  
  
— Конечно. У меня их нет. В таких заведениях нет ангелов, — веки Лэя дрогнули и глаза приоткрылись. — Если только падшие.  
  
На его губах еле заметная усмешка. Наконец, Чунмён не выдерживает и ведёт по ним указательным и средним пальцами правой руки.  
  
— Тебя, может, не Лэй зовут, а Люцифер?  
  
— Всё возможно, — звонко смеётся юноша, аккуратно снимая головной убор и вынимая из волос тёмные шпильки.  
  
Чунмён внимательно следит за каждым жестом рук. Боже, какие у него пальцы! Просто сверх искусства! Так и просятся, чтобы он усердно вылизал каждую фалангу.  
  
У юноши короткие тёмные волосы, контрастирующие с пшеничным цветом волос Мёна. Чёлка взмокла, как и лоб, которые Лэй вытирает белым платком, стирая и слой пудры. Он замирает с платком в руках.  
  
— Ох, я зря… Ведь, наверное, ты хотел, чтобы…  
  
— Нет, все хорошо. Мне наоборот будет приятнее узнать, какой ты на самом деле. Иди, сотри краску с лица. Я подожду, — Чунмён игриво толкает парня в сторону ванной комнаты и присаживается на постель.  
  
Уже исчезая за дверью ванной, Лэй замечает как Ким стягивает с себя водолазку, и краснеет под слоем пудры и румян — у Чунмёна роскошное тело.  
  


***

  
  
Исин стоит в ванной комнате и снимает макияж ватным диском. Его губы до сих пор дрожат. Странно. Чего он так боится? Тот парень, чьё имя он даже забыл спросить, не выглядит устрашающе, а, наоборот, возбуждает Исина не на шутку. Вот от этого и страшно. Юноша не помнит, когда в последний раз испытывал подобное. Может тогда, когда в Юньнане Ван Ло предложил ему встречаться и переехать к нему в Сеул? Парень тут же сжимает кулаки, вспоминая, как оказался в чужой стране без единой воны в кармане.  
  
Он почти доучился, остался один проклятый год, но Ван Ло исчез вместе с деньгам, отложенными Исином на учёбу и на дорогу к маме. А после он оказался в полном дерьме без поддержки единственного близкого человека. На учёбу, еду и квартплату приходилось зарабатывать самому. Исин переехал в общагу. Не смотря на его талант и безупречный голос, педагоги не могли упустить из виду плохую успеваемость. Он лишился стипендии в том семестре, так как вместо зубрёжки подрабатывал в кафе у бензозаправки, до которой приходилось добираться из общежития почти два часа. Это выматывало. Лгать матери по Скайпу о том, что он плохо выглядит из-за сессии, становилось всё тяжелее. Ему просто свезло встретить Кая, точнее Ким Чонина.  
  
Тогда он не знал псевдонима сексуального танцора возле фонтана. Он с получаса восторженно смотрел на то, как Чонин умело двигается под дабстеп, а после не мог не подойти и не выразить своего восхищения. Так, слово за слово, и он обмолвился о том, что учится на вокальном отделении и ищет подработку, после чего озадаченно рассматривал визитную карточку в своей руке. Как он и оказался в клубе «Di-Va». Просто в качестве подпевки.  
  
Но однажды Исин заметил, как господин Эм отстёгивает Чонину за что-то приличную сумму денег. Так простому танцору не платили. И тогда он узнал о секретном бизнесе владельца клуба. Вначале Исин воспринял предложение Кая зарабатывать телом как оскорбление. Но после, когда его заверили, что в их контракте юноша может прописать всё, на что не согласен в плане секса, то первым пунктом шёл анальный секс. Господин Эм удивился, но согласился. Исин был желанным трофеем в его коллекции Див. Чжан придумал себе псевдоним. Как и Кай, который посоветовал ему с самого начала не открывать своего настоящего имени никому. За стенами клуба он Чжан Исин, а на сцене и в комнате для клиентов — Лэй. Нужно чётко разграничить и не смешивать эти разноплановые жизни. Так намного проще смириться и принять две разные составляющие одного целого. Лэй — это не Чжан Исин. А Дива — одна из нескольких десятков этого клуба. Никому здесь не нужна правда. Наоборот, загадочность прибавляла работникам «Di-Va» дополнительные баллы.  
  
Медленно парень вливался в новую жизнь. Его оценки в университете улучшились, он перестал носить поношенные одежды, на вешалке даже висела пара-троечка брендовых вещичек. Парень нашёл скромную однокомнатную квартирку в тихой части Сеула. Единственное, что не давало покоя — чувство отвращения к самому себе. «Хуесос» — именно так он называл самого себя, приходя в воскресенье утром домой и тщательно чистя зубы по несколько раз. Затем он шёл под душ и до красноты тёрся губкой, пытаясь смыть с себя прикосновения клиентов. После первого раза пришла истерика. Он то плакал, то смеялся, осев на дно ванны и расчесывая короткими ногтями кожу на руках и ногах. Его нещадно рвало. Исин написал Чонину и тот примчался на своём мотоцикле быстрее ветра. В тот день он чуть не натворил глупостей и не переспал со своим единственным другом. Единственным, кому было не наплевать на него. После, Исин долго извинялся и прятал взгляд, чувствуя, как его уши изрядно краснеют от стыда. Чонин же только рассмеялся и сказал, что Исин не в его вкусе, поэтому у них бы «по-любому ничего не получилось».  
  
У Исина была одна тайна, которую узнал лишь Чонин именно в ту злополучную ночь, когда парень полез с поцелуями к лучшему другу: он девственник. Кай не верил, но после долго ржал. Зато осознал, почему у Исина был пунктик на анальный секс. Может, Исин крайне старомодный, но считает, что даст себя трахнуть только любимому человеку. Хорошо, что он в своё время постоянно тянул с интимной близостью и не дал этому засранцу, Ван Ло, себя трахнуть. Позже он понял, отчего тот был столь настырным за день до исчезновения.  
  
Когда в зеркало ему подмигивает весьма обыкновенный парень, с чёрными прядями и косой чёлкой, Исин треплет волосы и принимается за свои искусственные длинные ногти, доставая растворитель. Нужно поторапливаться — клиент ждёт.  
  
Юноша прикладывает лоб к двери и пытается угомонить свое, бешено бьющееся, сердце. Слёзы он научился сдерживать, но вот сердцебиение, увы… Оно выдает его волнение с потрохами. «Это не профессионально» — думает он, постукивая кулаком по грудной клетке.  
  
— Когда-то же должно всё измениться? — шепчет Исин и выходит из ванной.  
  


***

  
  
— Как мне тебя называть? — Лэй закрывает дверь и подходит к кровати. На ней под одеялом вальяжно разлёгся Чунмён: его ноги слегка раздвинуты, одна согнута и коленка размеренно покачивается.  
  
Ким хочет уже сказать своё настоящее имя, но, помедлив, произносит своё глупое студенческое прозвище. Всегда легче скрыть свою настоящую сущность, чем открыться незнакомому человеку.  
  
— Сухо.  
  
Юноша переводит взгляд на стул возле окна. На нем висят аккуратно сложенные штаны, водолазка и носки. Кажется, Лэю достался клиент-педант. Он улыбается своим мыслям и опускается коленями на постель, а потом медленно тащит на себя одеяло, но Чунмён придерживает его, мотая головой.  
  
— Сначала иди сюда, — манит пальцем Ким.  
  
Лэй внимательно смотрит ему в глаза и с грацией кошки, прогибая спину, на четвереньках движется к клиенту. Вторая нога Чунмёна опускается, когда парень достигает его стопы. Он замечает искорку заинтересованности в тёмных, как угольки, манящих глазах Лэя. Теперь он может разглядеть его лицо без макияжа. Он приятный, даже красивый по-своему, имеет особый шарм. Тонкий, ровный нос с легкой горбинкой, выразительные брови, глубокий взгляд, нижняя губа практически в два раза пухлее верхней. Он тянет руку и вновь касается щеки. Где-то здесь спрятано ещё одно сокровище — очаровательная ямочка, Ангельский поцелуй.  
  
— Сухо? — юноша садится на его бёдра и трётся ягодицами о промежность, ощущая твердеющую эрекцию между половинками. — Тогда сегодня ты защитишь меня в объятиях своих крепких и сильных рук?  
  
Чунмён не может сдержать глухой стон, укладывая одну руку на атласный красный пояс.  
  
Лэй, кажется, решает довести клиента до сумасшествия, прежде, чем его пальцы коснуться основания члена партнёра, когда втягивает в рот средний палец Кима.  
  
— Господи… — глаза мгновенно темнеют от желания.  
  
Влажный кончик языка щекочет фаланги, а пытливый взгляд из-под ресниц возбуждает так, что у Чунмёна просто колом стоит.  
  
Его любовник чувствует это и ускоряет свои движения тазом. Мён сжимает сквозь ткань ягодицу, идеально вписывающуюся в его ладонь, и тяжело дышит. Одеяло смещается, отрывая вид не только на безупречные мышцы натренированного пресса Лэя, но и на серые боксёры. Маленькое тёмное пятнышко расплывается всё больше от каждого толчка. Лэй возбуждён. Чертовски. Его грудь просто разрывает от сильного терпкого желания.  
  
Мён поднимает руку и развязывает атласный, огненно-оранжевый пояс, отчего полы платья раскрываются шире, открывая вид на гладкую грудь с двумя темно-золотистыми сосками. Они восторженно тверды. Чунмён нагибается и берет один в рот, проводит вокруг него языком, перекатывает и сжимает губами. Голос Лэя приобретает оттенок страсти. Это уже не тот высокий лучистый голос, которым он пел, это наполненное грешным сладострастием звучание. Чунмён готов слушать его вновь и вновь. На теле Лэя приятно играть, нажимая на новые чувствительные эрогенные зоны и слушать стоны, мычания, шипение и прерывистые вдохи.  
  
Хорош. Просто невъебически хорош.  
  
Лэй сам не понимает, как оказывается лежащим на мягкой постели, а его клиент медленно, смакуя каждый открытый участок голодным взглядом и блуждающими по телу руками, нависает сверху. Ему нравится такой поворот. Чунмён горячий. От него исходит небывалая сила и мощь вперемешку с мускусным запахом поджарого тела. Лэю хочется подчиняться. Он даже не против поиграть в те извращённые игры, которые предлагают ему клиенты: хозяин и пёс. Но юноша хочет быть кошечкой, ластиться к груди своего нового господина на одну ночь.  
  
Ким приподнимает бёдра и стягивает с ног любовника трусы. Тот тут же обвивает конечности вокруг торса Чунмёна и протяжно стонет, когда чужие пальцы обхватывают его плоть, а большой палец трет кончик головки. Разве не Лэй сейчас должен дарить кайф клиенту? Почему тот делает это? Может, Чунмёну доставляет, когда и ему, и любовнику хорошо в постели? Лэю плевать. Он впервые отдаётся процессу и плывет по волнам чистейшего экстаза. Чунмён тянет его на себя, придерживая рукой между лопатками, и падает на спину, давая партнёру вновь оседлать его.  
  
И тут происходит _это_. Лэй целует его. Чунмён, опешивши, отвечает на автомате. Разве это разрешается? Но если парень сам вторгается в его рот языком и практически трахает им его рот, то, значит, поцелуи разрешены. Теперь уже Ким перенимает инициативу, зарываясь свободной рукой в густые волосы. Лэй пряно-сладкий, как молоко с мёдом и корицей. От него невозможно оторваться.  
  
Чунмён посасывает и оттягивает губу, проходится по ряду ровных зубов и вновь глубоко целует, стараясь передать через поцелуй весь спектр эмоций, что испытывает рядом с Лэем. Любовник лишь постанывает и сжимает пальцы на кисти, размеренно двигающейся на его члене.  
  
Молодой человек касается пальцем тугого колечка, очерчивает его подушечкой и тут же останавливается — запретная зона. Кажется, Лэй немного не в адеквате, раз не осознаёт, где именно находится рука Кима, поэтому стоит вовремя прекратить, пока есть на это силы.  
  
— Извини, я… — в извиняющем жесте гладит ягодицу Чунмён, сдерживая необузданный порыв проникнуть в сжимающийся анус.  
  
— Давай, — поднимает на него свои ошалевшие от вожделения глаза юноша.  
  
— Что? — наверное, Ким оглох, и сейчас ему почудилось согласие на продолжение его манипуляций.  
  
Но Лэй развеивает все сомнения.  
  
— Вставь его в меня. Свой чертовски длинный палец, — упрашивает юноша, облизывая свежевыбритую сегодняшним утром щеку Чунмёна. Он вертит задницей и сам трётся о замерший между половинками попы палец.  
  
— А как же принципы? — приподнимается на локтях Ким, наблюдая за тем, как Лэй встаёт босыми ногами на пол и берёт с тумбочки абсолютно новый флакон со смазкой и ленту с презервативами.  
  
Юноша лишь бросает столь нужные ему вскоре вещицы в руки Чунмёна. Клиент просто держит их в ладонях и не отрывает взгляда от, отбрасывающего в сторону платья, Лэя.  
  
— Ебал я принципы…  
  
Даже грязные словечки с уст Лэя звучат крайне горячо. Личное Божество Кима вновь его околдовывает волшебным возбуждающим поцелуем и сам открывает колпачок смазки, выдавливая на руку партнёра и занося её себе за спину.  
  
— Я не понимаю сам себя… Раньше было противно, когда там меня касались руки мужиков, но не твои. Таких, как ты, у меня ещё не было.  
  
Чунмён поглаживает звёздочку ануса и подмечает, как меняется взгляд Лэя. Щеки горят, глаза затуманены, а ресницы трепещут.  
  
— Сухо, боже, ещё, надави сильнее, давай же… — палец в лубриканте медленно погружается наполовину, и Мён чувствует, как горячие стенки обхватывают его, отчего Лэй тихо хнычет в его ухо.  
  
— Если бы ты только себя видел, — шепчет Ким, покусывая солоноватую кожу на шее.  
  
— Мне… достаточно того, что я вижу в отражении твоих глаз? — шумно сглатывает Лэй.  
  
— И что же? — обжигающее дыхание прямо на бьющейся жилке.  
  
— Ты хочешь того же, чего и я: безудержного секса, — парень прикусывает мочку уха любовника и демонстрирует свою прелестную глубокую ямочку на щеке.  
  
— Твою мать, — рычит Чунмён, добавляя второй палец, срывая с уст Лэя короткий вскрик.  
  
Такой тугой, мокрый, ждущий его члена внутри.  
  
— Вот так. Класс! Чёрт… — мычит Лэй, задирая голову и прикусывая свою восхитительную нижнюю губу. Подушечки пальцев Кима давят точно по железе, пуская по телу юноши импульсы острого наслаждения. — Боже… Хочу тебя внутри. Сухо, прошу…  
  
Ещё никогда столь стремительно Чунмён не натягивал на свой член презерватива, предварительно избавившись от трусов и закинув их аккурат на стул. Ему, несомненно, сегодня везёт.  
  
Сначала он растягивает Лэя тремя пальцами, попутно лаская член и массируя яички. Ким старается отвлечь парня. Ему отлично известно, каково это — быть пассивом, особенно в первый раз. Больно. Как бы люди не старались приукрасить это чувство от первого вторжения. Чунмёну было интересно, что чувствует его партнёр «снизу», поэтому он предложил сам смену ролей. Может, ему не повезло с любовником, но задница адски саднила и горела, когда её, казалось, на пополам разрывал чужой член.  
  
Чунмён не интересуется у Лэя о его готовности, чтобы парень не напрягся ещё больше. Он просто вынимает пальцы и тут же входит наполовину, останавливаясь и давая привыкнуть партнёру. Ким морщится от того, как сильно Лэй сжал пальцы на его бёдрах.  
  
— Это бо… льно… — из его сомкнутых глаз текут крупные горошинки-слёзы.  
  
— Знаю, прости, — Чунмён старается вернуть эрекцию любовника, хлюпая смазкой вдоль ствола.  
  
Лэй — умный мальчик, расслабляется и успокаивается. Его сердце продолжает выбивать чечётку, но вскоре в руках Кима тело обмякает.  
  
— Ты всё делаешь правильно, Лэй…  
  
Почему-то парень не откликается на свой псевдоним. Он словно ментально пребывает где-то вдали от кровати, где лежит с Мёном, вдали от клуба, где-то блуждает между параллельными мирами.  
  
— Эй, — щёлкает перед его лицом пальцами Чунмён. — Ты как?  
  
Парень тут же моргает и смотрит на Кима, хрипло выдыхая:  
  
— Всё хорошо, правда. Всё в порядке, ты можешь продолжать.  
  
Юноша старается стойко вынести боль и улыбается, но тут же кричит в голос, когда Чунмён входит целиком.  
  
— Это всегда так? … — хнычет Лэй и вытирает рукой слезы. Его глаза покраснели, а лицо пылает розовым оттенком. Даже в такой ситуации юноша чрезвычайно мил с надутыми щеками, выпеченной нижней губой и соединёнными у переносицы бровями.  
  
— Только в первый раз… Или когда долго не занимаешься этим, — Чунмён приподнимает мошонку партнёра, поглаживая ствол пульсирующей плоти, внимательно осматривает поалевшую кожу вокруг ануса и поглаживает нежно, еле весомо подушечкой указательного пальца. Дырочка припухла и блестит смазкой.  
  
Ким поддевает пальцем сосок, ведет ладонью ниже, оттягивает лобковые волосы и прихватывает чужую плоть, с усердием надрачивая любовнику. Второй рукой он поглаживает бедро и приподнимает под коленкой ногу, сгибая и целуя. Чунмён даёт время привыкнуть, а Лэй внимает каждому движению, глубоко вздыхает и его язычок вновь дразняще скользит по верхней губе.  
  
Слишком манящее зрелище. Ким не выдерживает, наклоняется и коротко чмокает, одаривая безукоризненной улыбкой своего партнёра.  
  
— Двигайся уже, ну? — Лэй нетерпеливо елозит упругими ягодицами по простыне, и тут же жалеет о своих столь поспешно сказанных словах, когда Чунмён начинает размеренно толкаться в него.  
  
Лэй шипит, но просит не останавливаться, привыкает, пробует, что же это за непонятное и новое ощущение, которое проскальзывает между искорками боли? Ким случайно проезжается головкой по простате, и юноша понимает, отчего этот процесс кажется приятным. Он входит в раж, притягивая Кима ближе и толкаясь навстречу, дышит через приоткрытый рот и хмурит лоб.  
  
Чунмён устраивает его ноги на своих плечах и резко входит под другим углом. У Лэя пляшут яркие созвездия перед глазами. Теперь уже он не сдерживает блаженных стонов, сжимая в руках подушку.  
  
— Больше, прошу, дай мне больше!  
  
И Мён с остервенением вбивается в так откровенно предложенное ему тело. Он на грани помешательства. Нашёл свой личный наркотик. Лэй… Лэй… Его грех, большое проклятие и огромное везение в жизни. Стройный, великолепно сложен, подкачан, невозможно очаровательный. Ещё и девственный. Словно ждал его… Как же приятно осознавать, что Лэй разрешил быть своим первым. Это неимоверно льстит Чунмёну. Огромная честь для молодого клиента. Да, сегодня он только его. От осознания того, что эта ночь не вечна, горько саднит в сердце. А после уже Лэй будет принадлежать кому-то другому и так же стонать под очередным клиентом. Ким сглатывает и смотрит на раскрасневшегося, потного и подмахивающего ему бедрами Лэя. Нужно перестать думать о грустном, особенно тогда, когда его любовник зовёт по прозвищу и просит приласкать.  
  
Лэй мотает головой из стороны в сторону, оставляет полоски, как бешеная кошка, на спине партнёра, скулит и мычит, когда наслаждение становится настолько острым и неуправляемым. Его бьёт в конвульсиях, когда он кончает. Чунмён выходит и слизывает всё до последней капли с груди и кубиков пресса Лэя, а так же со своих пальцев. Затем он переворачивает парня на живот, приподнимает за пояс и вновь таранит его задницу своим членом, пока не спускает в презерватив. Как же ему хотелось ощутить, как его сперма растекается и хлюпает внутри Лэя!  
  
Он падает рядом с юношей. Тот так и остаётся лежать на спине, стараясь привести своё сбивчивое дыхание в норму. Чунмён снимает презерватив, завязывает и бросает в столь любезно поставленную рядом с постелью металлическую урну. Похоже, здесь всё предусмотрено для секса. После он ложится обратно на кровать и перетягивает себе на грудь Лэя, ероша волосы и целуя в красное ухо.  
  
— Это был самый охрененный день рождения в моей жизни, — расплывается в широчайшей улыбке парень и довольно потягивается.  
  
— Хоть запоздало, но с Днём Рождения, Сухо, — щекочет дыханием подмышку Лэй и целует возле левого соска.  
  
— Я бы хотел немного иного поздравления…  
  
— Какого же? — любовник шаловливо рисует пальцами узоры на груди Кима.  
  
— Думаю, что мой член бы хотел лично услышать твои слова поздравления, — Лэй понимает, куда ведёт Чунмён и, хмыкнув, забирается с головой под одеяло.  
  
Молодой человек чувствует на головке игривый язычок и старается настроить себя, чтобы не кончить в тот же момент, когда губы Лэя… Ох, ты ж… Губы Лэя, сомкнутые на его члене!  
  
Чунмёна переполнен томлением и парит на рубеже насыщенного блаженства. Он гладит тёмную макушку, сдерживая свои порывы толкнуться до упора и сжать волосы на затылке. Ким не хочет причинить Лэю боли. Ему вообще не хочется ничего, кроме того, чтобы этому невероятному парню было с ним столь же чудесно, как и ему.  
  
Никогда прежде Чунмён не кончал столько раз за ночь. Они испробовали множество поз и способов ублажения друг друга. Парни шли в душ, смывали пот и сперму, занимались сексом в душевой кабинке, вновь мылись, а потом возвращались в постель, и всё начиналось по-новому. Пока они обессилено не рухнули на пропахшие запахом похоти подушки. Уставшие и счастливые.  
  


***

  
  
Исин уже с минут десять пялится на спящего клиента. Тот выглядит намного моложе, расслабленным и погруженным в мир снов. Возможно, он даже одногодка с ним. Трудно угадать. И Чжан не имеет представления, почему думает о возрасте, интересах, привычках совершенно чужого ему человека. Вполне вероятно, что Исин разглядывает Сухо уже с получаса, а вовсе не десять минут. Но электронные часы на столике упорно твердят, что только одиннадцать минут назад проснулся юноша и не может отвести взгляда от расслабленного чужого лица. Наверное, Исин бы провалялся так и подождал, пока парень откроет глаза, сладко потянется и сгребёт работника клуба в свои объятия, целуя и желая доброго утречка.  
  
Ох, Исин размечтался. Никогда не бывать подобному. Его работа выполнена. Вряд ли он интересен клиенту так же, как это было ночью. Юноша приподнимает руку Сухо и осторожно выскальзывает из постели. Чжан подмечает, что одна шторка приоткрыта, и луч света поглаживает предплечье клиента, поэтому задёргивает её, не желая столь ненужного в данный момент пробуждения. Паренёк втягивает с шумом воздух и старается не замычать от того, что каждый участок его тела отзывается ноющей болью. Особенно сильно пострадала его задница. Исин сдерживает удивленный смешок, находя свои вещи аккуратно висящими поверх костюма Сухо на спинке стула. Эх, если бы они были парой, то всегда неряшливый Исин наконец позабыл о свалках одежды в своей квартире. Если бы они _были_ …  
  
Юношу душит от одной мысли, что это запредельная и несбыточная мечта. Он не в фильме «Красотка», чтобы Сухо оказался его Ричардом Гиром. Тем более, когда клиент прилично моложе этого американского актёра. Они могли бы намного дольше времени провести вместе. Исин бы встречал его после работы, краснел, даря на праздники диск с песнями, которые сам же и исполнил, нашёл бы подработку в средней школе, обучал детишек музыке и ставил бы с ними постановки про гигантские фрукты и овощи. Но этому никогда не бывать. Исин смаргивает слёзы и спешит покинуть комнату. Он подходит на цыпочках к двери и окидывает на прощание в последний раз спящего парня.  
  
— Я не забуду тебя, Сухо. Храни моё сердце с должной заботой.  
  


***

 

  
  
— Блять, блять, блять! — вторит Чунмён, проснувшись утром в гордом одиночестве.  
  
Только такой лох, как он, мог проспать уход Лэя. Он хотел сказать ему своё настоящее имя и узнать ответно имя парня, а после забрать навсегда себе. Плевать, что ему скажут. Лэй его. Целиком и полностью. Только его личное Божество!  
  
В комнате темно, но будильник тревожно звенит, высвечивая на дисплее двенадцать часов дня. Чунмён настолько выбился из сил, что невозмутимо продрых до полудня.  
  
Наспех натягивая свои вещи, парень слышит настойчивый стук в дверь. Ким приободряется и думает, что это его милый любовник, для которого он подготовил отдельное место в своей будущей жизни. Но его взгляд тускнеет и уголки губ стремительно ползут вниз, когда перед ним предстаёт один из сотрудников клуба.  
  
— Мистер Пак, мы должны прибрать комнату, простите. Мы и так оставили её самой последней.  
  
— Я Ким Чунмён! Какой Пак? — тут Чунмёна осеняет, что заказ делал Чанёль и, вполне вероятно, что многие из персонала, как и владелец клуба, решили, что именно его друг — заказчик. — Ох, хорошо, но можно вопрос? Куда делся Лэй?  
  
Сотрудник пребывает растерянности, но тут же сгибается в поклоне.  
  
— Просите, но всё подобное обсудите с господином Эм.  
  
Конечно, они просто уборщики. Пришли, выполнили свою работу и ушли. Как и Лэй… Чёрт, он должен, просто обязан его найти!  
  
Но как бы Чунмён не старался, все его попытки отыскать юношу тщетны. Он приходит на следующей неделе в субботу в клуб, решительно настроившись перехватить парня после представления, но какого же было его удивление, когда на сцену Лэй так и не вышел. Театральная постановка другая, но знакомый силуэт, который он отлично смог изучить своими руками и губами ночью, так и не появляется. Когда Ким подходит к владельцу клуба, то тот ведёт себя очень странно: как только замечает Чунмёна, то сам пробирается между посетителями. Его суровый взгляд не предвещает ничего хорошего.  
  
— Вот вы где, господин Пак…  
  
— Я не-  
  
— Мне всё равно кто Вы, но не хотите мне ничего объяснить? — Чунмён думает, что мужчина имеет в виду то, что Лэй позволил ему нечто большее, чем того требовалось: заняться с ним любовью. Как-то назвать это простым сексом у Кима язык не поворачивался.  
  
— Простите, но Лэй сам предложил.  
  
— Предложил что? Покинуть моё заведение? Где он кстати?  
  
Чунмён моргает и пытается переварить сказанное господином Эм. Выходит, что Лэй ушёл?  
  
— Я не знаю. Я сам его ищу, — парня окатывает холодным потом. Клуб — единственная возможность встретиться с Лэем. И теперь он лишился и её. Где ему искать юношу? Что делать?  
  
— Не знаете? — мужчина тоже растерян. — Я думал, что он ушёл потому, что влюбился в Вас, разве не так?  
  
— Влюбился? — мозговому процессору Кима срочно требуется перезапуск.  
  
— Да, у нас подобное — не редкость. Артисты прекращают выступать и принимать клиентов, когда на их горизонте маячит любимый человек, — хмыкает владелец клуба. — Но, похоже, это не тот случай. Или мальчик сбежал, испугавшись своих новых чувств… В любом случае, удачи Вам с его поиском. Жаль, что он так поспешно разорвал контракт. Лэй был моим любимчиком.  
  
Мужчина прячет руки в карманах и пожимает плечами, разворачиваясь в сторону своего кабинета в противоположной от главного зала стороне коридора.  
  
— Погодите. Может, Вы знаете его настоящее имя? Должны же, как начальник, работодатель? — выражение лица Кима выражает полную обречённость.  
  
Господин Эм печально вздыхает и бросает виноватый взгляд в сторону Чунмёна.  
  
— К сожалению, ничем не могу Вам помочь. Этот парень настолько скрытен, что не захотел даже мне за семь месяцев работы сообщить своё настоящее имя. Многие так поступают, чтобы сохранить анонимность. У нас работают даже бывшие китайские звёздочки, поэтому мне вполне понятно подобное решение.  
  
Теперь Чунмён не удерживает и пропускает господина Эм к его в кабинет.  
  
Ким остался без любых зацепок, способных как-то ему намекнуть, где же искать Лэя. Пора схватиться за голову и выдирать себе волосы от сокрушительного фиаско!  
  
Всё больше и глубже Чунмён погружается в себя. Он не перестаёт искать Лэя. Каждые пятницу и субботу он слоняется из клуба в клуб, ищет в газетах и журналах все представления с китайскими артистами. Бесполезно. Это ничего не даёт. Только бессмысленная трата времени и денег. Чунмён отдаляется от друзей, забивает на учёбу в университете, заваливает несколько экзаменов в конце семестра. Так как семья Ким пользуется уважением, то их сыну дают второй шанс и назначают пересдачу.  
  
Госпожа Ким беспокоится за судьбу Чунмёна и считает, что своими силами парень не сможет достойно подготовиться — слишком много пропусков.  
  
— Мам, ты издеваешься? О каком репетиторстве ты говоришь? Я и сам прекрасно справлюсь! — парень злится и отворачивается от мамы на офисном стуле у себя в комнате.  
  
Здорово! Просто чудесно! Ему ещё и этого не хватает для полного счастья. Мало того, что Чанёль достает постоянно своими настырными звонками и входит роль друга-психолога, хотя они оба учатся на экономическом, так ещё и какой-то левый чувак свалится на его голову.  
  
— У профессора Кана ты не сдашь историю экономики, если не посещал постоянно его занятия. Я прекрасно помню, как твой лучший друг не сдал. Ты сам мне рассказывал и жаловался на учителя. Поэтому тебе нужен репетитор, — его мать настырная и упрямая, этими качествами Мён пошёл именно в неё, поэтому их трудно переубедить — для этого нужны сильные доводы, каких нет в закромах молодого человека. Но он продолжает настаивать на своём:  
  
— Не нужен мне репетитор! Помнишь, как-то в школе я приболел, но после смог самостоятельно подготовиться ко всем контрольным, и моё законное второе место в списке успеваемости так и осталось за мной!  
  
— Это не школа, сынок! Тем более, если ты не получишь в этом семестре свой аттестат, не сможешь занять пост заместителя директора, который твой отец сейчас специально держит для тебя. Этот проныра Ли Ёнчон давно метит на это место. Если ты не разберешься с долгами, твоему отцу прийдётся отдать ему эту должность. А он мне не нравится. Этот человек с двойным дном. Неизвестно что будет, когда он дорвётся до власти и банковских счетов компании.  
  
Женщина выглядит действительно обеспокоенной, как судьбой своего сына, так и компанией мужа.  
  
— Мам, мне не нужен тот, кто и учить-то не может, а лишь хочет вытянуть из нашего кошелька побольше денег. Знаю я репетиторов. После них одни потери: знаний нет, денег тоже. Толка — ноль. Как от козла молока, — вертится на стуле Чунмён и запрокидывает на спинку голову, недовольно сузив губы в тонкую полоску.  
  
— Мне всё равно, что ты думаешь. Я нашла хорошего репетитора. Кстати, он только-только закончил университет. Декан его нахваливает. Парень молодец: сразу на двух факультетах проучился, закрыл последний экзамен быстрее всех. Он посещал тот же университет, что и ты! Сейчас аспирант. Ещё и в средней школе с детьми занимается. Прививает им любовь к музыке. Всего добился сам. Такой умный и славный мальчик. Так что, чтобы завтра в шесть тридцать ты был дома, в своей комнате. Никаких гулянок, как обычно. Я долго закрывала на это глаза. Надеюсь, ты вскоре поумнеешь и перестанешь шляться дни напролёт неизвестно где. Пора взяться за ум и остепениться.  
  
— Вот закончу универ и съеду, — бурчит себе под нос Чунмён. Впервые он соглашается с Чанёлем, что оставаться жить вместе с родителями — плохая идея.  
  
Мама уже начинает подумывать о его браке, хотя знает и приняла, как и глава семейства, его повышенный интерес к своему же полу. Но родители всегда не перестанут надеяться на лучшее, что их чадо одумается и женится на какой-нибудь хорошенькой девушке.  
  
Раньше он не думал о переезде. Но когда встретил своё очаровательное Божество с добрым взглядом и ямочкой на щеке, то впервые призадумался о том, чтобы жить отдельно, в новой квартире или доме вместе с парнем, строить с ним отношения, и чтобы никого не было поблизости. Например, мамы, которая бы точно давала ему советы, как следует обходиться с возлюбленным. Чунмён не романтик, поэтому не способен гибко мыслить и фантазировать, как бы ему радовать свою вторую половинку каждый день вне зависимости от Дня влюбленных, Рождества и дней рождения. В нём течёт с детства предпринимательская жилка, как в отце. Он хорош в числах, но не в выражении своих чувств. Его родители мечтали о пассии женского пола? Так Лэй в женских одеждах ничем не уступает девушкам: ни красотой, ни грацией, ни безупречными манерами, хотя иногда его чувственный ротик способен грешить нехорошими словечками. Чунмён уверен, сложись их отношения с этим невероятным юношей, тот бы понравился его родителям. Да кому он мог не понравиться?  
  
Чунмён обреченно мычит и прикрывает лицо ладонями. Он вновь думает о нём. Не проходит ни одной грёбаной минуты, чтобы он не думал о Лэе. Ему даже удалось выйти на след того, узнать, что парень дружил с Каем, звездой пятниц, но тот мудак так и не сказал ему, где искать юношу, сколько бы денег ему Ким не предлагал, чего только не обещал. Завтра пятница, значит, этот танцоришка вновь выступает в клубе. Чунмён доймёт его, пока паренёк, наконец, не расколется и не скажет ему хотя бы имени, плевать на фамилию, Лэя. Он и так его найдет. По одному имени.  
  


***

  
  
Как бы сильно молодой человек не хотел, ему всё же приходится остаться в доме и дожидаться прихода репетитора, нервно постукивая по крышке стола пальцами. Чунмён удивляется пунктуальности парня — ровно в шесть тридцать по всему дому раздается трель дверного звонка. Ким плюсует репетитору. Он делает вид, что заинтересованно читает любезно предоставленные и написанные неразборчивым почерком Чанёля конспекты, когда его мать открывает дверь и пропускает нового знакомого в дом. Он слышит, как женщина что-то восторженно щебечет и её голос звучит всё ближе и чётче, когда та поднимается по лестнице и рассказывает репетитору о своём ребёнке. Ким закатывает глаза. Совсем не обязательно было говорить незнакомому человеку о том, как его чуть не вырвало во время одной из контрольных в школе из-за сильного волнения.  
  
— Сынок, — госпожа Ким входит в комнату и пропускает вперёд юношу, который нервно поправляет съехавшие с переносицы очки. — Познакомься, твой репетитор, Чжан Исин.  
  
Чунмён что-то мычит матери в ответ и продолжает шелестеть страницами конспектов.  
  
— Сын? Может, поздороваешься с мистером Чжаном? — голос матери звучит уже угрожающе и полон упреков.  
  
Ким не горит желанием наиграно держать на лице улыбку, поэтому с непроницаемым лицом разворачивается на стуле в сторону двери. Его сердце тут же глухо ухает, а пальцы на руках начинают дрожать. В комнате словно становится градусов на пять холоднее.  
  
— Ким Чунмён, — сглатывая, произносит парень, так и оставаясь сидеть на стуле. Он уверен, встань он, и его ноги бы подкосились, из-за чего пришлось бы вновь сесть. Как такое может быть? Как?  
  
У репетитора лишь дергаются наверх брови. Он поспешно кланяется и представляется своим мягким и приятным голосом. Чунмён никогда его не забудет.  
  
— Чжан Исин.  
  
У него такие же чёрные волосы, только немного вьющиеся и чёлка аккуратно зачёсана на бок. В клетчатом зелёном свитере, темно-синих брюках и в очках в роговой оправе парень похож на прилежного студента, а не на работника клуба «Di-Va».  
  
Мать Чунмёна оставляет молодых людей наедине, чувствуя странное напряжение, но решает, что тем нужно самим разобраться и познакомиться, чтобы наладить контакты.  
  
Ким молчит, как и его репетитор.  
  
Чжан Исин. Приятное имя и очень подходит своему обладателю.  
  
Наконец, Чунмён прерывает эту странную, звенящую в его ушах тишину, берёт со стола конспект и протягивает его всё ещё мнущемуся у двери Исину.  
  
— Может, делом займешься и объяснишь мне?  
  
Юноша тут же вздрагивает и срывается с места, подтягивая второй стул к столу, вынимает из своей сумки старые тетради по истории экономики, стопку скрепленных листов копий из учебников и побочной литературы. Его голос неровный, Чжан заикается, когда интересуется, в какой именно теме у Чунмёна наибольшие проблемы с усвоением. Ким старается ответить, как можно спокойнее и ровнее, словно он увидел Исина впервые в жизни. И ему удаётся сыграть свою роль должным образом. Сидящий рядом парень успокаивается и уже безмятежно объясняет материал. Он сидит так близко, что Чунмён может коснуться любимого лица, притянуть ближе, поцеловать и рассказать, как отчаянно влюбился, словно подросток, в Чжана.  
  
Погруженный мысленно в усвоение темы, Чунмён краем уха слышит, как на улице гудит мотор машины — мать поехала встречать отца после работы. Иногда он смотрит не на текст, который пытается ему объяснить Исин, а на то, как двигаются его губы. Тот всё сильнее и сильнее его толкает на грешные мысли.  
  
Похоже, Исин это замечает, поэтому его уши краснеют, как и наливающиеся алым щеки. Губы поджимаются, на лбу появляется недовольная складка. Он резко захлопывает тетрадь практически перед носом своего ученика и встает со стула.  
  
— Думаю, на сегодня достаточно. Продолжим на следующей неделе. Сегодня ты хорошо поработал. И… Да, мне пора домой. Я, пожалуй, пойду, — Чжан поспешно закидывает свои вещи в сумку.  
  
— Исин…  
  
— Не забудь выполнить задание номер семь, девять и десять. До следующей недели, господин Ким, — юноша кивает головой и хлопает дверью в комнату парня, поспешно вылетая из неё.  
  
— Исин! — Чунмён зол и обескуражен таким поведением. Чёрта с два, он отпустит его во второй раз!  
  
Исин не ожидал такой подлянки в лице того, кого так отчаянно старался позабыть. Он даже имя клиента разузнал. Заказ был оформлен на некого Пак Чанёля. Чжан искал его и узнал, что тот в отношениях с Бён Бэкхёном, поэтому заставил себя не думать о Сухо. Он попробовал начать жить с самого начала, стереть своё грязное второе Я, растворить Лэя и его влюбленность в Сухо в любви и заботе к школьникам, которых обучал музыке. Но кто же знал, что его клиента звали вовсе не Пак Чанёль и заказ шёл со стороны лучшего друга Ким Чунмёна?  
  
— Ты думаешь, я не помню твоего лица? — Ким перехватывает парня возле лестницы на первом этаже, схватив того за запястье. — Полгода, Лэй, пол грёбанных года я искал тебя! Хотя, лучше Чжан Исин, ведь тебя так зовут на самом деле?!  
  
— Чунмён, не надо! — Исин старается вывернуть свою руку из прочного захвата чужих пальцев. В висках бьется немыслимый страх. Ладони потеют. Тело мелко подрагивает. Он должен был сразу понять, когда только мисс Ким представила ему своего сына, что Чунмён его узнал. Какой он идиот. Глупый и слепой! Сейчас его обвинят, потешатся над его тайным заработком и плюнут в душу. Чжан не сможет вновь собрать своё разбитое сердце по кусочкам. Однажды он склеил его. Второй раз уже вряд ли получится.  
  
— Не надо что? Сходить с ума каждый день в поисках тебя? Или каждую ночь, прокручивая в уме то, как нам было хорошо вдвоём? — Чунмён дергает Исина на себя и тот касается губами ткани рубашки на груди нерадивого ученика.  
  
Чжана поедает страх. Может, это новые игры богатеев? Приручить и заставить продажного парня влюбиться в себя, а потом выкинуть на улицу? Но он слышит, как тревожно бьется чужое сердце, слышит надломленный голос и чувствует. Прикосновения никогда не обманывают. Ким не играет с ним.  
  
— Мы разные, — выдыхает Исин, но не отстраняется. Столь позабытое теплое чувство вновь возвращается. Ничего не помогло позабыть его последнего клиента, после чего он сбежал из клуба, расторгнув договор. Но он боится, что этому хрупкому счастью прийдет неожиданно быстрый конец.  
  
— Противоположности притягиваются, — шепчет Чунмён и целует макушку Исина, вдыхая свежий аромат морской соли и пряностей. Такой родной запах. Запах его любимого человека, его Лэя.  
  
— Но не настолько! — поднимает глаза Исин и их кончики носов сталкиваются друг с другом. — Ты — сын из обеспеченной корейской семьи с великим будущим, человек, которым будут гордиться родные и близкие. Я — сын из простой китайской семьи, воспитанный мамой-одиночкой. Я хорошо учусь, но мне ничего не светит, ибо я фрукт не с того дерева. Меня будут презирать, считать отбросом до конца жизни, никчёмным отрепьем, шлюхой…  
  
— Хватит. Замолчи! — Чунмён не выдерживает и, обхватив ладонями лицо Исина, одаривает короткими поцелуями губы и щёки. — Ты — Лэй… Нет, Исин. Чжан Исин. Человек, который мне необходим, как воздух. Я буду восхищаться тобой. Я уже боготворю тебя. Одну только ямочку на щеке. Мы как-то справимся, выдержим всё вместе. Прошу, просто дай нам шанс. Исин…  
  
Парень молчит и тянется за поцелуем, уже настоящим, каких у них было великое множество той, наполненной настоящим волшебством, ночью. Лучше попробовать, чем сожалеть всю жизнь о том, что когда-то не дал Чунмёну шанса. Их отношениям. Себе. Может, всё способно измениться? Кто знает. С Кимом Исину не так страшно смотреть в будущее.  
  
Именно такими, целующимися на первом этаже возле лестницы, их и застают родители Чунмёна. Наконец-то у Кима появилась очень веская причина вырваться из родительского гнёздышка. В это раз он пересдаст на отлично все экзамены, ведь рядом с ним его личное Божество. Его Di-Va.


	2. История 2 (КайСу)

 

«Что за назойливый мальчишка!» — Чонин смотрит между крыльями тяжелого пурпурного занавеса на сидящего в первом ряду слева паренька во всём чёрном, который хлопает своими круглыми большими глазами и нервно пожевывает губу, мучая в руке программку.  
  
Вот что он привязался к Каю? Приходит каждую пятницу на шоу в течение почти года. Пятьдесят одна неделя. Чонин считал. Потому что именно столько раз отказал ему. Кай из тех звёздочек, которые сами выбирают с каким клиентом проведут ночь. И этот малыш, ниже его почти на голову, не похож на обладателя огромного члена и на способного хорошенько поиметь Чонина, чтобы после тот не смог нормально ходить пару деньков. Танцор любит грубый и необузданный секс. А что может ему предложить это парнишка? Он вообще совершеннолетний? Каю двадцать один и он не собирается нянчиться с неопытным мальцом. Поэтому показывает своё равнодушие и незаинтересованность всё это время. Единственное, что Чонину удалось узнать о юноше — его имя. До Кёнсу. И то лишь потому, что работник передал ему визитку вместе со стопкой других желающих разделить пятничную ночь с Дивой. Кай не любит то, как их именуют в клубе. Привык называть вещи своими именами. Продажная элитная проститутка — вот кто он. Ну, может, ещё весьма неплохой танцор с манящей улыбкой и харизматичным взглядом. Но не более.  
  
Три года Чонин не в состоянии выбраться из затянувшего его в глубокие трясины грязного мира развлечений. В институте искусств учитель танцев не возлагал на него никаких надежд, считал посредственным танцором и артистом одного жанра. Когда он выпер парня из учебного заведения, не потому что Кай не сдал экзаменационный танец, а потому что юноша не пожелал переспать с учителем, пьющий отец замахнулся на молодого человека бутылкой и благо из-за одурманенного алкоголем разума мужчина попал в стену в не более десяти сантиметров от головы парня. Именно в тот момент Чонин наконец решился уйти из дома. Тогда он только справил своё восемнадцатилетние, поэтому спокойно смог уйти и жить независимо от родителя.  
  
Недолго парень радовался свободе. В первый же вечер его обокрали и избили. Таким вот, с разукрашенным лицом и многочисленными ушибами, Чонина впервые увидел Сехун. Немного нескладный на тот момент паренёк, высокий и худой, с застенчивой улыбкой и окрашенными всеми цветами радуги волосами, кричащими всему миру о своевольном и сильном характере их хозяина, предложил свою помощь и отвёл на свою квартирку.  
  
Сначала он просто помог Чонину прийти в норму, пока не исчезла последняя царапина на лице, наслаждался компанией нового друга, который был практически его одногодкой, пока не наткнулся, прийдя с вечерних курсов по хореографии, на поглощенного своим танцем в зале Кима. Так Сехун узнал, что они оба преданные слуги музыки, без которой не могут жить и минуты. Он предложил Чонину поработать в только открывающемся клубе своего дяди Мун Джихо.  
  
Три года назад Сехун и представить себе не мог, во что втягивает парня. В начале клуб являлся самым простым ночным заведением, каких было бессчётное количество в городе, но после, когда мужчина понял, что привлекают посетителей далеко не музыка или добротная выпивка, а красивые, изгибающиеся полураздетые тела танцоров, то призадумался над изменением концепта и сменил направление. Многие из выступавших в клубе не захотели поддерживать идеи Джихо, именующего себя с этого момента «Мистером Эм», и быстренько разбежались по другим клубам.  
  
Но Чонину было некуда идти. Его достопочтенный учитель танцев хорошенько постарался и распустил слухи о мальчике, как о бесчувственном и гнусном соблазнителе-грешнике, который чуть не развалил его крепкий брак. Ким знал, что куда не ткнётся — везде вход в ряды работников один и тот же — через подставленную пятую точку. Кто поверит ему, что он на тот момент имел интимную связь лишь с одним человеком, даже не мужчиной, а скромной девушкой. Как и все подростки, они хотели попробовать запретный плод и понять, что такого хорошего в сексе, раз его так хвалят и постоянно о нём говорят все их одноклассники.  
  
Джихо не предлагал ему развлекать клиентов в постели, становиться ночной бабочкой, тем более, что Сехун был категорически против, чтобы его друг подставлял свой зад швыряющим деньги направо и налево богачам. Чонин сам принял такое решение. Наверное, прав был приятель, который как-то сказал: «Злачные места развращают. Даже крылья самого невинного ангела становятся чёрными».  
  
Всё началось с заинтересованности Чонина. Однажды он заметил целующегося друга через открытое окно в машине с явно парнем в галстуке и дорогом пиджаке от Гуччи, затем уже посмотрел первое порно, где не присутствовало ни одной девушки, и осознал, что у него стоит на двух предавшихся страсти парней. Юноше было невероятно стыдно: стоять под душем и дрочить, вспоминая, как стонал один гей под другим. Он глядел на испачканную спермой ладонь и на заляпанную стенку душевой кабинки и понимал, что хочет попробовать и узнать, каково это — заниматься сексом с парнем, при этом имея позицию пассива.  
  
У Чонина от первого раза в голове всплывает только одно слово: больно. Хотя нет, два слова: чертовски больно. Зря он захотел, чтобы первый его раз был с посетителем клуба. Несмотря на то, что тот обещал быть предельно осторожным и нежным, в итоге Ким понял, как его наебали: стоять лицом к стене, прогнувшись в поясе и не зная, за что схватиться, чтобы как-то превозмочь боль, когда в твою не совсем разработанную только одним пальцем дырку проникают толстым членом — не этого он ожидал. Но в конце концов танцор почувствовал ощутимую разницу в своей зарплате. Один раз с клиентом — три месяца его непрерывных простых танцулек в клубе.  
  
Сехун, прознав о том, что его друг принял предложение Джихо и переспал с одним из посетителей клуба, был крайне возмущён поступком Кая и уговаривал друга разорвать договор. Он мотивировал его тем, что нужно отдавать тело не за деньги, а за чувства.  
  
Друг Чонина признался, что спал со своим учителем хореографии, но делал это исключительно потому, что был влюблён в него и ему отвечали взаимностью. Но в ту ночь, когда Ким дрожащими пальцами застёгивал свои штаны и пытался не врезать совравшему ему мужику, бросающему напоследок слова о том, как же прекрасен танцор, похожий на неприрученного дикого зверя, в голове Чонина произошёл переворот ценностей. Словно в нём проснулся тот самый хищник, о котором говорил клиент. Жажда мщения, показать, что он далеко не плаксивый мальчишка, что может свести с ума любого, встать на колени уже перед ним и поклоняться, как неведомому божеству, Ди, как и окрестили всех подобных ему работников клуба. Очередной клиент — очередная порция опыта и экспериментов.  
  
Чонин втянулся так сильно в этот мир, что влюбился в одного клиента, Лу Ханя. Он приходил частенько в клуб и постоянно выбирал Кая. В последний месяц тот резко перестал появляться в клубе. Ким тосковал, но не знал даже его места работы, чтобы узнать телефон и позвонить. И какого было его удивление, когда Сехун привёл своего парня знакомиться с лучших другом. Наверное, когда Чонин понял, что всё это время Хань встречался с О и просто использовал его, обида покрыла толстой коркой из стекла его сердце. Он не скрыл своей горечи. Вот так завершились его первые сильные чувства.  
Друг Кима работал тоже танцором, но был недосягаемым для клиентов, может, поэтому Лу и повёлся, влюбился в него, когда приходил и выпускал пар на Чонине. Больно признавать, что твоим телом пользовались, когда ты был влюблён, что противоречило всем правилам клуба. Поэтому в тот день пролегла огромная пропасть между лучшими друзьями. Ким всё меньше и меньше общался с Сехуном, пока тот не переехал к хореографу, а Чонин занял целиком старое жилище О. С тех пор тот также танцует в клубе, при этом находится постоянно под внимательным взглядом своего парня, поэтому юноша просто танцует и радуется любой зарплате, даже если она в разы меньше чониновской. Медленно, глядя на счастливое лицо Сехуна, Чонин начинает прощать былую обиду, хотя ему далеко непросто даётся принятие этих отношений: лучшего друга и его первой сильной влюблённости.  
  
Новая жизнь Кима в роли Дивы пятницы приносила хорошие деньги, и до сих пор его месячный оклад весьма не дурен. Кай перестал вести себя неуверенным юнцом наедине с посетителями клуба. Теперь уже они чувствуют себя жертвами, пойманными в ловко расставленные сети воронкового паука. И один такой вот из их числа До Кёнсу, постоянно вьющийся вокруг танцора.  
  
Чонин в очередной раз вздыхает, когда, разговаривая с посетителем, который пытается заполучить свой шанс провести ночь с танцором, этот низкорослый, кажущийся ещё более хрупким в чёрной водолазке и под цвет ей джинсам, подходит и старается вручить свою визитку, старательно пряча взгляд. Кай только хмыкает, принимает бумажку из рук Кёнсу, специально скользя по костяшкам своими пальцами и теша своё самолюбие появившимся на щеках молодого человека румянцем.  
  
Танцор вновь, с гордо поднятой головой, удаляется с мужчиной в комнату, где после оставляет полностью удовлетворённого клиента собраться с мыслями и отойти от нескольких оргазмов подряд. За два года Чонин стал настоящей машиной секса и знает, как довести любого до сумасшествия своими умелыми действиями. Он первоклассный любовник, первосортный продажный мальчик, которому нравится, как реагируют тела других на него, на один только завораживающий взгляд тёмных глаз, брошенный со сцены клуба. Он умеет заводить с одного только взмаха рукой, жеста головы или многообещающих подмигиваний. Клуб стал его домом, миром, где он один из его господинов. Пятница — время, когда он зажигает, превращаясь в ярчайшую звезду ночного неба. И все те, кто хотят узреть эту слепящую глаза вспышку сексуальности и магнетизма, приходят на шоу, выкладывая за него приличные деньги, а те, кто дополнительно желают прикоснуться и стать на время укротителем пятничной Дивы, платят ещё больше и получают в постель одно из самых драгоценных сокровищ клуба — Кая.  
  
Для Чонина любая вода кажется святой, способной очистить его после всей грязи, коротая успела облепить его за ночь вместе с прикосновениями клиента. Он моется в душевой кабинке в своей квартире и водит лбом по запотевшей стеклянной стенке, прикрыв глаза и дыша через рот. Стук. Вздох. Стук. Стук. Ещё один вздох. Ким медленно приходит в себя, забывая, стирая из воспоминаний то, как приходилось наигранно стонать и мычать, лаская языком терпкую головку и превозмогать позывы тошноты от запаха мочи. Неужели этим богатеям так трудно сначала вымыться, а только потом просить его о минете? .. Почему Джихо не введёт правила «чистоплотности». Когда-то это может закончится весьма плачевно. Чонин отгоняет от себя плохие мысли и вытирает тыльной стороной ладони губы, которые зудят и болят после часового отсоса. Челюсть также тянет от боли. У каждой популярности есть обратная, изнаночная сторона. За полные восхищения взгляды нужно платить. Кай платит своими задницей и гордостью, которой у него всё меньше. Но так он захотел сам. Невозможно противостоять силе денег, желанию быть победителем, доказать, что даже подстилка, вроде него, способна заставлять сходить с ума и наталкивает людей на безумства. Как-то Чонин услышал, что один из его клиентов попал в клинику с психическим расстройством, а довёл его до этого состояния танцор Кай, которым он бредил и который никак не желал его в своей постели, выбирая кого-то другого. Тогда этот мужчина смотрел на него также, как и этот лупоглазый пацан, До Кёнсу, не понимающий отказов и надеющийся на благоволение судьбы. Порой Чонину его жалко — он не узурпатор, не мучитель, поэтому у него ноль желания стать свидетелем того, как и этот посетитель закончил жизнь в психушке, но по-прежнему держит юношу на расстоянии.  
  
В выходные танцор тренируется в танцклассе в одной школе искусств, который снимает за определённую плату. Пускай, его не желают видеть в числе учеников, зато за хорошие деньги разрешают арендовать помещение. Его движения и так отточены до совершенства, но Чонин считает иначе. Нет предела совершенству! Порой к нему заглядывает Исин, приносит воду и перекусить. Они говорят больше на том языке, который понимают лучше всего — танцы. Иногда Чжан заводит разговор о клубе и намекает, что Чонин губит свой талант, что достоин большего, но танцор молчит и делает вид, что не слышит, предлагая очередной дэнс-батл.  
  
С понедельника по четверг он репетирует новые номера в клубе до шести вечера, после помещение вновь превращается в шумный маленький мирок похоти и разврата. В это время Чонин находится в своей квартире, выискивает музыку для своих номеров, вычитывает новые рецепты и старается не спалить кухню своими экспериментами. Он так и не научился сносно готовить. В такие моменты парень чувствует себя одиноким, покинутым и всё больше задумывается об отношениях, которых у него в связи с его работой быть просто не может. Заводить интрижку? Смысл, если каждую пятницу он и так отрывается по полной. Ему этого секса хватает с лихвой, вызывая отвращение при каждом намёке о нём вне стен клуба.  
  
Следующая пятница выпадает на тринадцатое мая. Чонин не верит в приметы, но отчего-то старается быть крайне внимательным, пока на скутере мчится в сторону клуба. Из-за пробок под вечер он вновь опаздывает на пятнадцать минут, но ему никто не делает выговора — только осуждающий взгляд начальства, всё как всегда. Ким всё больше начинает думать: «А не правы ли люди, кто так ненавидит столь мистические дни?», когда его рубашка для выступления таинственным образом исчезает и ему приходится танцевать не в своей чёрной любимице, а в кроваво-красной. Раз уж такой день, то Кай надевает алые линзы и становится на время выступления опасным мифическим существом, спрятавшим свои клыки, но при этом пугающим и приводящим в волнительный трепет своим рубиновым взглядом. Номер с троном проходит на «ура», публика громко аплодирует несколько минут, когда танцор исчезает за занавесом, весь взмокший и возбуждённый. Чонин смывает с лица потекший макияж, снимает линзы, освежается холодной водой, наносит новый слой мейкапа и подводит карандашом глаза, чтобы выйти в бар, где он вновь выберет счастливчика, которому достанется шанс быть его укротителем сегодня ночью в постели одной из комнат второго этажа.  
  
Стоит Каю только появиться, как юношу тут же окружает толпа почитателей, предлагающих безумно дорогие подарки и красивые обещания, если он предпочтёт того или иного из них.  
  
— Он опять здесь, — хлопает дружески по плечу друга Сехун, будто стараясь поддержать и намекая, что Киму стоит мужаться и выдержать очередной «вечер взглядов» До Кёнсу.  
  
Чонин смотрит в толпу и тут же отворачивается, когда встречается коротким взглядом с Кёнсу.  
  
— Неужели это случилось? Малыш Додо идёт сюда, будь с ним нежен, — шутит Сехун и довольный своей шуткой по-быстрому сматывается с «места преступления», пока Ким не успел познакомить его спину со своей тяжёлой ладонью.  
  
— Ну и сука же ты, мой дорогой дружок, — огрызается Чонин и уже строит в голове план мести, но его отрывает от всевозможных вариантов знакомый, немного вибрирующий от волнения голос того самого мальца, от которого Ким старается держаться подальше.  
  
— П-привет, сегодня ты здорово выступил, впрочем, как и всегда, — опускает голову Кёнсу и не знает, как продлить разговор ещё на пару фраз. Он и так собрал всю свою силу воли в кулак, чтобы подойти и сказать хотя бы что-то. Обычно До не контролирует потоков мыслей и выдаёт какую-то несусветную чушь, сегодня же он решил держать себя в руках и сказать что-то более существенное, чем с заплетающимся языком произнесённое: «До Кёнсу. Моя карточка. Точнее визитка… желающего тебя кандидата… То есть клиента… Короче, вот… »  
  
Танцор морщится, словно ему насильно воткнули в рот дольку лимона. И дело вовсе не в том, что этот паренёк впервые поздоровался с ним, а в неуважительной форме «ты» по отношению к нему. Неужели он не достоин даже этого? Вот, значит, какого мнения о нём этот До Кёнсу? Очередной посетитель, считающий его пустым местом.  
  
— Ага, вечер добрый, — сквозь зубы цедит Чонин и мечтает поскорее бы этот пацан отцепился от него. Грубость всегда отталкивает, поэтому он будет именно таким.  
  
— Я До Кёнсу, — протягивает ему руку молодой человек, но Кай не торопится её пожимать, просто смотрит на небольшую ладонь и хмурится, после чего Кёнсу поспешно опускает руку и вытирает её о ткань темно-синих брюк. О, что-то новенькое! Не привычные чёрные одеяния, в которых Ким привык видеть посетителя клуба.  
  
— Я в курсе…  
  
Ким ждёт, а Кёнсу продолжает мяться и глупо хлопать глазами, глядя на Чонина, что ещё больше раздражает танцора.  
  
— Если это всё, что Вы хотели мне сказать…  
  
— Не совсем, — юноша не даёт Киму так просто избавиться от себя. — Я хотел бы, давно уже, если честно, чтобы ты выбрал меня. Может, каким-то образом моя карта теряется, оказывается последней или ещё что, но уже почти год мне никогда не посчастливилось оказаться одним из тех, кто с тобой…  
  
— Трудно не заметить столь яркую визитку, — обрывает несуразное мямленье парнишки танцор.  
  
— Тогда почему?..  
  
— Ты просто мне не интересен. Люблю парней старше, а не несовершеннолетних мальцов, с губ которых молоко ещё не высохло, — Чонин понимает, что это звучит слишком жестоко и грубо, но хочется уже побыстрее освободиться от груза в виде этого низкорослика, симпатичного, правда, но совершенно не в его вкусе.  
  
— Мне двадцать два, — гордо заявляет Кёнсу. И слишком громко, отчего некоторые посетители начинают прислушиваться к их диалогу.  
  
Что ж, парню удалось его удивить. Он старше Кима на год! А по милому личику и не скажешь. Теперь понятно, почему тот начал ему «тыкать»! Хорошо, с возрастом у Кёнсу всё в порядке, но что до другого… Чонин опускает взгляд и останавливается на ширинке юноши.  
  
— Мне не нужен тот, кто не способен меня хорошенько поиметь, поэтому всего хорошего.  
  
Танцор разворачивается и тут же находит одного из своих прежних клиентов, задирает подбородок и облизывает губы, выдавая лёгкую, наполненную сексуальной притягательностью усмешку.  
  
— Тогда сам меня трахни! — раздаётся позади Чонина наполненный отчаянием голос юноши, и улыбка в считанные доли секунды сходит с лица Кая, а брови взлетают вверх.  
  
Не смешно. Серьёзно, какой богатенький мальчик захочет, чтобы его поимела проститутка? Все их богатых парнишек, пришедших в клуб, с кем был Кай, хотели демонстрировать своё превосходство, с ухмылками и прибаутками выстанывая между толчками, какая же Ким шлюха, раз с готовностью раздвигает ноги. Трахнуть клиента? Что за извращение! Хотя, Чонину нравились извращенные игры. Ему ещё никто не предлагал подобного. Может, стоит немного проучить этого глупого парнишку? Чтобы он осознал, что не стоит бросать слов на ветер?  
  
— Ладушки, — Чонин решается проучить этого мальца, раз он сам затеял с ним эту игру. — Так и быть, идём.  
  
Он хватает парня за руку и ведёт в сторону лестницы, при этом выслушивая комплименты посетителей клуба об очередном своём фееричном выступлении.  
  
Кёнсу настолько шокирован столь внезапно принятому предложению о сексе, что на автомате вынимает из нагрудного кармана пиджака свою карточку и протягивает её владельцу клуба, не успевая забрать обратно — Кай тянет его крайне настойчиво вверх по лестнице. До ощущает себя трусливой ланью, которая всё это время дразнила спящего льва. И вот тот наконец проснулся и одним движением мощной лапы прижал тонкое тельце жертвы к земле, а она безропотно приняла свою судьбу.  
  
Молодой человек, стоит только ему оказаться в комнате, как тут же оседает на постель и сканирует взглядом незнакомое помещение. Ему ещё не предоставлялась возможность побывать на втором этаже, в комнатах для утех. Да и вообще он не надеялся здесь побывать. Когда он подходил к Чонину, то ожидал нарваться на очередной отказ. Танцор говорил с ним пренебрежительно дерзко, как и думал До, что из этой затеи — наконец поговорить, переброситься хотя бы парочкой предложений, — ничего хорошего не выйдет. Ночник — единственный источник света, придающий каждому очертанию в помещении мистическую загадочность в расплывчатом тусклом мерцании. Даже танцор кажется возникшим из тумана неземным существом, снизошедшее на землю людскую, дабы прибрать к своим рукам очередную грешную душу.  
  
Чонин облокачивается спиной о дверь и скрещивает на груди руки, слегка опуская голову и кривя в усмешке свои чувственные губы:  
  
— И? Что теперь?..  
  
Он смотрит на кажущегося ещё более щуплым на широкой постели с баклажанового цвета бархатным покрывалом парня, такой ранимый и пугливый. Вспоминается иллюстрация с лемуром из детской энциклопедии, одной из немногих книжек, которые подарила Чонину мать, пока была жива. Воспоминания горчат на языке.  
  
— Не знаю… Я, как бы… — Кёнсу прочищает горло, сглатывает и скороговоркой заканчивает фразу. — Ещёнискемнеспал.  
  
— Ты…Что?! — в голове Чонина происходит деление этого бормотания на сегменты, в которых явно присутствуют слова «ни с кем» и «спал». — Ты шутишь, что ли?  
  
— Мне с детства говорили, что мои шутки не смешные, так что…  
  
— И это одна из них.  
  
— Нет же! — клиент возмущенно бьёт каблуками по деревянной конструкции постели. И где весь этот запал уверенности и невероятного упрямства, который десятком минут назад наблюдал Кай? И это наталкивает на мысли, что парень точно не врёт.  
  
— Боже… И что мне делать с девственником? — с гулким шлепком ладонь танцора приземляется на лоб.  
  
— Не тебе же вставлять будут, вот и думай, — Ким на мгновение залипает на мягких губах клиента, оказавшихся под натиском белоснежных, ровных зубов.  
  
— Окей, хорошо, — обречённо с шумом вздыхает Чонин, пропуская сквозь пальцы густые волосы, и понимает, что отказаться уже не может — во что он ввязался? — Раздевайся и ложись.  
  
Вообще-то, танцор и не вознамеривался спать с Кёнсу. Хотел его только проучить, посмотреть на то, как на лице мальчишки вырисовывается удивление вперемешку со страхом. Но всё зашло слишком далеко. Кай понимает это, когда оголяется грудь клиента. Гладкая, светлая кожа с парой тройкой тёмных родинок около правой ключицы и рядом с пупком. Слишком худощавый, но при этом ощущается сила в каждой, обтянутой мышцами и сливочно-кремовой кожей косточке. Молодое тело с ничтожнейшими изъянами в виде россыпи родинок, но и они совершенно не портят его, придают свою неповторимость.  
  
Юноша встаёт, стыдливо отворачивается, пряча своё смущение и стягивает нижнюю часть одежды, демонстрируя манящую линию позвоночника и два округлых полушария аккуратной задницы. В голове Чонина мечутся одни матерные слова потому, что у него встаёт от одного только вида раздетого Кёнсу.  
  
— Н-носки тоже? — интересуется До, продолжая пялиться в пол и не в состоянии повернуться лицом к Каю. Как же стыдно находиться под пристальным, изучающим взглядом танцора! Хочется найти шапку невидимку и натянуть её по самые покрасневшие от смущения уши.  
  
— Всё снимай, — слегка хрипловатый голос танцора опаляет кожу на шее и маленькие волосики на затылке встают дыбом.  
  
Кёнсу вздрагивает от столь внезапной близости и покрывается мурашками. Стыдно нагнуться и стащить с ног носки, тогда он практически примет позу рака, выставив на обозрение свою пятую точку, поэтому задирает поочередно каждую ногу и становится босыми ногами на ворсистый половик. Он взвизгивает от неожиданности, когда его берут за волосы и грубо тянут за них, приказывая нагнуться. Парень шипит от неприятного трения ткани джинсов Кая, что трётся о него промежностью. Кёнсу всхлипывает от удивления, ощущая твёрдость эрекции танцора. Тот возбуждён! Вид тела До завёл его — удивительно!  
  
— Залезай с ногами на постель, — требовательно рыкает Чонин, придерживая за пояс одной рукой парня, а второй расстёгивает молнию на джинсах и приспускает ткань вместе с трусами.  
  
Молодой человек слушается, тычется лбом в мягкость подушки и опирается локтями о постель. Его ноги трясутся, а румянец стыдобы подбирается к шее.  
  
Чонин раздвигает ягодицы и смотрит на сморщенную дырку. Он прикусывает нижнюю губу от неожиданного открытия — клиент там полностью побрит. Вот тебе и нежданчик! Кто же знал, что добравшись до задницы парня, он наткнётся на подобный сюрприз. Чистый, неиспорченный и пахнущий гранатовым гелем для душа и дорогими духами. Мускусный запах пота совсем легкий и не отталкивающий. Аромат невинности. Кай лижет особенно заметную родинку чуть ниже копчика и ощущает кончиком языка, как подрагивает под ним тело. Клиент прогибается в спине до хруста позвонков и непроизвольно дёргается от влажного и холодящего кожу прикосновения.  
  
Танцор поднимается губами по позвоночнику к затылку, касается грудью в тонкой рубашке спины Кёнсу и ощущает, как тепло просачивается сквозь ткань и приятно обволакивает его отвердевшие соски. Юноша под ним хнычет и елозит задницей, неосознанно возбуждая скрытую под джинсами плоть Кая ещё сильнее.  
  
Кёнсу кажется Киму пятном света на тёмном покрывале, извивающимся волной в такт учащенному дыханию танцора. Чонин вжимается в него сильнее, стараясь понять, что же чувствует больше: страстное желание взять это тело или сладостную нежность, покрыв это тело бархатом своих губ.  
  
— Ты… Кто… Как… — бормочет Чонин, оборачивает пальцы вокруг шеи с подрагивающим кадыком и поворачивает набок, надавливая указательным на скулу.  
  
Кёнсу что-то мычит прямо в распахнутый рот танцора и самозабвенно отдаётся диким поцелуям, покорно принимая язык партнёра и посасывая его.  
  
«Девственники так не целуются» — думает Кай, одурманенный сладко-горьким вкусом губ клиента. Впервые он настолько жадный до поцелуев, словно выброшенная на берег рыба, которая старается глотнуть живительной воды. Эту животную страсть в нём будит слишком послушный парень, который безотказно отдаёт себя целиком и согласен быть ведомым, взятым Чонином.  
  
Танцор не помнит, когда в последний раз перенимал в постели лидерство, трахал он, а не его. Наверное, это случилось почти два года назад, когда его клиент захотел чего-то «особенного» и попросил вставить после охрененного отсоса. Тогда ему было лень доводить Кима до разрядки, поэтому он позволил тому войти в себя. При этом Чонин не особо заботился растяжкой. И это понравилось им обоим: и любящему боль и жестокость клиенту, и Каю. Под конец, распрощавшись, оба остались довольны. Но сегодня он не будет жесток и груб. Парень в его руках далеко не опытный любовник, а ещё начинающий знакомиться с миром взрослых утех.  
  
Чонин отрывается от рта Кёнсу и смотрит на распухшие, влажные губы. Невъебически прекрасные губы. Если ему повезёт, то он сможет развести этого доверчивого и на всё готовенького мальчишку на минет. Хочется узнать, как будет смотреться этот рот вокруг его члена.  
  
Он вновь давит на затылок До, и тот мажет щекой по наволочке. Его ладони нагло гуляют по спине, подмечая каждую неровность и выпуклость косточек. У Кёнсу по-девчачьи тонкая талия. Чонин не может понять, почему говорят, будто её нет у парней. У этого экземпляра мужского пола она точно имеется. Кай ласкает большими пальцами выпирающие тазовые кости, отчего Кёнсу дергается и фыркает — щекотно. Похоже, здесь одно из чувствительных местечек на теле клиента. Чонин дразняще чмокает выпирающие позвонки и скользит носом ниже, морозя холодным кончиком разгорячённую кожу партнёра. Вновь его ладони собственически сжимают ягодицы и открывают вид на звёздочку ануса. Танцор грязно лижет Кёнсу между половинок попы, в последствии чего До сопит в подушку и поджимает пальцы на ногах. Ким смачивает проход, и только после играет с терпением клиента, кончиком дразня и толкаясь внутрь.  
  
Кёнсу сжимает до скрежета в зубах подушку, ткань которой намокает от его слюны, и утробно стонет. Его рука ползёт к текущему члену и сдавливает у корня. Ещё пара таких манипуляций языка Чонина — и он точно кончит.  
  
Юноша не знал ранее, что ему так повезёт и он сорвёт самый крупный джекпот, оказавшись в постели с объектом своих долгих восхищений. Что скрывать: он влюблён в Кая. Влюбился сразу, как увидел, танцующего в свободных штанах, галстуке и шляпе. Кёнсу был покорён каждым несущим невероятную энергетику и сексуальность движением. Он стал для него источником вдохновения. Слишком романтичный мечтатель-Кёнсу нафантазировал себе радужный роман, которому никогда не суждено было стать реальностью. Кай оказался истинным холодным принцем, не отвечающим на его несущие слишком понятные намерения взгляды. Бэкхён говорил ему, что ничего хорошего из его одержимости не выйдет, но До не слушал, продолжая появляться в клубе и класть свою визитку на гору других, от посетителей, желающих покувыркаться в постели со звездой пятницы. И сейчас у него будет секс. Полноценный, взрослый. Его первый — давнишний объект обожания. Плевать на то, что его сердце окажется после вдребезги разбито. У него есть одна ночь, за которую ранее он был готов продать душу.  
  
Клиент слышит, как танцор открывает крышку смазки, а затем дергается, ощущая, как вязкая субстанция течет между ягодиц.  
  
— Х-холодно, — выдыхает Кёнсу и прикрывает глаза, отдаваясь исключительно во власть прикосновений.  
  
— Сейчас станет горячо, — сдергивает с себя трусы Чонин и пристраивается сзади.  
  
Он берёт в руку свою плоть и похлопывает ей по расщелине клиента.  
  
Кай прав — в груди Кёнсу начинает медленно теплеть, пока эти тонкие нити тепла не распространяются по всему организму и этот жар не отдаётся пульсацией на кончиках пальцев.  
  
Танцор мнёт испачканными в лубриканте пальцами задницу Кёнсу. Блестящие от него половинки становятся ещё соблазнительнее. Чонин имитирует половой акт, при этом массируя аккуратные выбритые яички партнёра и выбивая новую порцию стонов. Хочется вставить сразу, протиснуться малиновой головкой, но слова клиента пульсируют в висках и не дают совершить подобную поспешность.  
  
Кёнсу все равно взывает от боли, когда ощущает внутри себя палец и в отместку лягает пяткой Чонина. Сначала фаланги достаточно проблематично, даже скользкие от смазки, проталкиваются глубже, растягивая узкий проход. Кай старается успокоить клиента, чье тело начинает колотить мелкая дрожь, целует в плечо и поглаживает ладонью по спине, поражаясь всё больше контрасту цвета их кожи.  
  
Постепенно До привыкает к монотонным движениям и тому, что его уже подготавливают двумя пальцами. Он чувствует себя неординарно: больно, но при этом появляется некое будоражащее ощущение внизу живота. Всё не кажется Кёнсу особо приятным, пока Чонин не надавливает на простату. До взвывает и не особо задумываясь над тем, что творит, насаживается сильнее на пальцы танцора.  
  
— Прошу, Кай… — юноша не в курсе, чего именно просит, но становится неимоверно мало этих новых для него ощущений.  
  
И танцор понимает этот сигнал, вынимая пальцы и заменяя их нечто большим, толстым и длинным, нежели они.  
  
Кёнсу мычит от боли и старается оттолкнуть уверенно тянущего на себя бёдра партнёра Чонина. Тот и не думает останавливаться, проталкиваясь наполовину и замирая, когда ощущает, как бешено сокращаются мышцы стенок прохода.  
  
— Тише, успокойся, — шепчет слегка сиплым голосом Ким, наклоняется и целует в шею.  
  
Из-за этого движения его партнёр дергается и выпускает сквозь сжатые зубы воздух.  
  
— Пиздецки больно… — прокусывает кожу на ладони Кёнсу и чувствует влагу в уголках глаз, стекающую по щекам.  
  
— Я знаю, — вытягивает руку Чонин и стирает слёзы, слизывая солёную жидкость с пальцев. — Мой первый раз был тоже не из приятнейших, да и клиент особо не нежничал.  
  
Боль отступает на задний фон. Признание танцора оглушает и шокирует До.  
  
— Кай-я, мне очень… — пальцы бегут по рукам Кима вверх и гладят покрытые редкими волосками предплечья.  
  
— Мне тоже, что тогда повёлся на обещания.  
  
Чонин не станет повторять тот случай, в этот раз перенимая роль того самого клиента, и причинять юноше боль, понимая, как паршиво ему будет после. Он не заслужил подобного обращения. Маленький, глупый, влюблённый в него дурачок. Каким когда-то был сам танцор.  
  
— Ты можешь продолжать, — кивает головой Кёнсу и старается расслабиться, принять до самого основания своего любовника.  
  
Кай благодарно чмокает его под лопаткой, где красуется роспись из нескольких родинок, и осторожно входит, ощущая как приятно его обхватывает жар узкого прохода. Он кайфует от этого и задирает голову, выпуская протяжный, низкий стон.  
  
— Офигеть…  
  
Чонин повторяет позу стоящего в коленно-локтевой позе Кёнсу и рвано, задыхаясь от полноты ощущений, касается своим дыханием влажной, юношеской спины. Он всасывает в рот светлую кожу и оставляет красную метку.  
  
— Малыш… Детка… — почему-то хочется именно так называть Кёнсу и никак иначе.  
  
Парень под ним откликается и вновь повторяет, как мантру, сценическое имя танцора. Теперь Чонин уже не сдерживается, перехватывает под рёбрами рукой туловище партнёра и совершает пару резких толчков, с наслаждением слушая, как шлепает кожа о кожу, как его плоть с хлюпающим звуком погружается в покорное тело, как срывается на крики чудесный голос Кёнсу, стоит только ему найти заветную железу и окончательно потопить тело До в мире блаженства и бесконечного наслаждения.  
  
Кёнсу действует как по наитию, оборачивает пальцы вокруг своего мокрого от предэякулята члена и двигает рукой в такт толчкам. Он далеко не подросток, но кончает слишком поспешно, когда Чонин только входит в раж. Ноги разъезжаются в стороны, спина прогибается сильнее. Кёнсу приподнимает голову и обнимает одной рукой Кая за шею, кончая на покрывало. Кай оставляет на его бёдрах синяки от пальцев, когда слишком сильно давит ими на кожу, не обращая на это внимание, когда его возбуждение достигает своего пика, взрываясь сотнями звёзд. Танцор довольно мычит, выходит и изливается на спину, оставляя экспрессивный рисунок из своего белесого семени. Им запрещено трахаться с клиентом без резинки, это правило парень успешно проигнорировал и чуть не нарушил второе — заполнил спермой любовника.  
  
Чонин перекатывается на спину и загнанно дышит, прикрыв глаза и слыша, как Кёнсу также старается отойти от своего первого раза. Мысли пляшут и растекаются, как кисель. Сладкий и горячий.  
  
— Ну что, поздравляю, Больше_Не_Девственник, — раскрепощенно и нагло шлепает по попе клиента Кай. Он знает, что за этим не последует никаких недовольств. И прав ведь — слышится размеренное сопение.  
  
— Вот же, — обреченно цокает Чонин и заботливо обтирает парня одним из сложенных на столе полотенцем, после чего укрывает одеялом, садится на корточки перед спящим парнем и любуется расслабленными чертами.  
  
Иногда Кёнсу хмурится и причмокивает губами. Слишком милый, чтобы быть хёном для Чонина. Слишком неопытный и искренний для такого клуба и мира, в котором обитает вот уже три года танцор. Ким убирает с лица взмокшую чёлку, с полминуты раздумывает, после чего целует в висок и желает приятных снов. Затем танцор удаляется в ванную комнату, чтобы привести себя в порядок и покинуть комнату. Ему нужно подумать.  
  
Странным образом, Чонин возвращается, когда уже спустился по лестнице и попрощался с господином Муном. Разувается, стягивает с плеч кожаную куртку и ныряет в постель. Его съедает любопытство: каким под утро его встретит Кёнсу? Как поведёт себя после их просто фантастического секса?  
  
До стыдно, когда он просыпается голым в кровати с наблюдающим за его пробуждением Каем. Он оборачивается в одеяло и, спотыкаясь, ретируется в ванной комнате, закрываясь в ней на ключ: мало ли танцор решит составить ему компанию, а к подобному Кёнсу пока не готов. Он и так не знает, куда себя деть от смущения. Боже, что он только не вытворял ночью! Разве это был он, тот парень, что так бесстыдно стонал, подставлялся и просил, чтобы Чонин трахал его сильнее? Откуда в нём всё это? Может, оно жило в нём с самого его рождения, спало и пробудилось, стоило ему только увидеть первые влекущие, чувственные движения Кая на сцене?  
  
Когда он, настроившийся на самодовольное выражение лица танцора и нахальную усмешку, которая обезоруживала и заставляла думать не в том ключе, выходит из ванной, то натыкается на пустующую комнату. Только небольшой клочок бумаги сообщает, что ничего Кёнсу не приснилось и ночь была вполне реальной.  
  
«Мне понравилось» — вовсе не звучит как «ты мне нравишься», но всё равно безумно радует молодого человека и заставляет пищать от счастья.  
  
Две последующие пятницы Чонин даже не думает о других вариантах, выбирая карточку До Кёнсу, и дожидается клиента в комнате с прибитой на двери десяткой. Именно такой у них секс. На высшую отметку. Десять из десяти. И пока что Ким не старается выныривать из столь внезапно обрушившегося на него чувства нирваны, имея тощее, но манящее своими формами тельце Кёнсу.  
  
После четвёртой совместно проведённой ночи Кай просыпается, не обнаружив симпатичную мордашку клиента на соседней подушке. Он слышит недовольное мычание где-то сбоку и поворачивает голову, обнаружив свою пропажу. Кёнсу, оказывается, уже успел одеться и, скорее всего, выжидал, когда сможет, как и обычно пожелать доброго утра Киму.  
  
— Что ты делаешь? — Чонин моргает и приподнимается на постели, замечая в руках клиента кожаную книжку и бегающий по листу карандаш. Звук скрежетания грифеля о бумагу замолкает.  
  
Кёнсу вздрагивает и пытается спрятать захлопнувшуюся небольшую книжку для его эскизов, но Чонин оказывается более проворным и выхватывает из рук юноши импровизированный альбом, открывая его на странице, где осталась тесьма-закладка.  
  
— Эй! — негодующе восклицает Кёнсу и старается испепелить своим тяжелым исподлобья взглядом. Но танцору парень кажется вовсе не страшным, а милым, как маленький нахохлившийся воробушек.  
  
— О! Так ты рисуешь! — Чонин замечает свой недоделанный портрет. На нём он спит, повернув набок голову, и его вьющиеся на кончиках тёмные волосы разлетелись на белоснежной подушке, создавая сильный контраст. Кёнсу не стал заштриховывать ему лицо, делая кожу тёмной, из-за чего образ кажется фантомным и лёгким, озарённым ярким светом.  
  
— Рисую, — гордо приподнимает подбородок Кёнсу и с вызовом заглядывает в тёмно-шоколадные глаза Кима. — Учусь в художественной школе. Родители настояли, чтобы я туда пошёл. Отвлекает.  
  
— От чего?  
  
— От унылых будней бухгалтера. Работаю на маминого друга.  
  
Кёнсу оказывается более странным и интересным, нежели думал Чонин.  
  
— У меня нос не такой приплющенный, — морщится Кай, бросая на портрет более внимательный взгляд.  
  
— Ты слишком хорошего о себе мнения, — вот же стервец, напрашивается на то, чтобы Чонин схватил его за лацканы пиджака и… И что? Каю постоянно хочется затискать в своих руках этот крошечный комочек очарования и милоты. Даже то, как хмурится или шуточно замахивается на него Кёнсу — слишком милое.  
  
— А по-моему, ты плохой художник.  
  
— Меня хвалят, — пытается отстоять свою честь художника До.  
  
— Чтобы ты раскошелился на дальнейшие уроки.  
  
— Ты несносен! — Кёнсу отрывает страницу с портретом Чонина, сминает его и бросает в грудь танцора.  
  
— Наконец-то, ты понял это.  
  
— Зачем ты так? — произносит До и уходит из комнаты Кая, оставляя на полу валяться смятый лист записной книжки.  
  
Чонин аккуратно поднимает и разглаживает рукой помятый лист. Парень подходит к зеркалу и переводит взгляд со своего отражения на незаконченный портрет, крутя головой.  
  
— Похож… Но невозможно им передать мой врожденный магнетизм.  
  
Он не выкидывает рисунок, а забирает его с собой. На обратной стороне приписывает дату и записывает художника как «Мой назойливый мальчик». Он внимательно смотрит на «Мой» и хочет его зачеркнуть, но в последний момент передумывает и оставляет всё, как есть. Почему-то в первую очередь именно с «Мой» ассоциируется этот прилипчивый До Кёнсу.  
  


***

  
  
Если бы Чонина спросили, какой день он хотел бы стереть из своей жизни, то им была бы последующая пятница. Всё шло хорошо, как обычно, Кай выступил незабываемо и идеально, настоящее Божество танцев. Ким наслаждался рукоплесканием посетителей, пока этот замечательный день не испортил подсевший к нему за барную стойку Сехун и не завёл разговор, которого так боялся танцор.  
  
— Он же хорошенький, Чонин, чего тебя в нем не устраивает? Почему отталкиваешь?  
  
— Не понимаю о ком ты? .. — лучший способ закрыть нежеланную тему — делать вид, что не понимаешь, о чём тебя спрашивают.  
  
Но О уже давно распознал эту тактику друга и не собирается отступать.  
  
— О До Кёнсу, конечно, — Сехун благодарно кивает бармену за поставленный перед ним напиток.  
  
— Мелкий и слишком смазливый.  
  
— Да будет тебе, перестань, — прыскает Сехун и чуть не давится джин-тоником. — Этот парень полностью в твоем вкусе. Разве не ты говорил, что больше «подающий», чем «дающий»?  
  
Тут же вспыхивают в сознании образ Кёнсу с закатившимися от разливающейся неги глазами и призывно выстанывающего через прикушенные губы псевдоним танцора. Покрасневшая и влажная кожа и усыпанная редкими родинками спина, клокочущее в груди сердце и цепкие пальцы на бёдрах Кима, сжимающие его крепко, пока его партнёр остервенело вбивается в доверчиво оттопыренную задницу.  
  
Чонин поспешно мотает головой, стараясь рассеять столь внезапное наваждение, и старается придать своему голосу спокойное звучание, хотя хрипотца в нем не исчезает:  
  
— Он просто богатенький мальчишка, мечтающий, как и многие, купить меня.  
  
— Я бы так не сказал. То, как он на тебя смотрит. Если это не чистые влюбленность и восхищение, то я не твой друг! — не унимается Сехун.  
  
— Ты и не мой друг. Больше не друг, — хмыкает Чонин, постукивая пальцами по столу.  
  
— Все бесишься после того случая с Ханем? — понимающе кривит свои губы в усмешке О. — Не я виноват, что он предпочел меня тебе. Это была любовь с первого взгляда.  
  
— Ничего, что мы с ним…  
  
— Не забывай, что он трахал тебя, а его задница целиком и полностью принадлежит мне, поэтому просто найди уже того, кто способен занять эту пустоту в твоём сердце. Лу никогда бы не смог с тобой стать частью одного пазла.  
  
— Я действительно порой так сильно ненавижу тебя, — трет ладонями лицо Чонин, стараясь скрыть боль и обиду в своих глазах.  
  
— Но ещё сильнее ты любишь меня, по-дружески, конечно, — смеется Сехун, отпивая из стакана джин-тоник, а после вновь окидывает друга серьёзным взглядом. — Чонин, прошу, не играй с его чувствами.  
  
— Мне плевать на него, он не тот, кто мне нужен. Очередной клиент, — Ким поспешно спрыгивает с барного стула.  
  
— Поступай как знаешь. Это был последний раз, когда я старался достучаться до твоего разума, — мотает головой Сехун, не оборачиваясь лицом к другу.  
  
Чонин сжимает от злости кулаки и старается улыбнуться посетителям. Все их восхищения и похвала его таланту кажется до невыносимости тошнотворной. Хочется поскорее сбежать, испариться из этого места. И тут он замечает Кёнсу. Юноша ловит взглядом танцора и улыбается. Эта слишком открытая и счастливая улыбка не должна принадлежать этому злачному месту. Кёнсу не место здесь. Чонин вновь вспоминает совет друга. И новая волна злости поднимается внутри танцора, заставляя трястись от негодования. Кто вообще имеет право распоряжаться его жизнью? Что-то ему советовать? И Кёнсу приходится под горячую руку не отдающего отчёт своим действиям Кая.  
  
Кёнсу сначала рад такому внезапному порыву, когда его буквально в зале для отдыха прижимают к стенке и с жаром выдыхают «Хочу тебя трахнуть. Сейчас же. Ты согласен?», пронизывая этим хриплым голосом всё нутро. И как ему тут откажешь? Кёнсу коротко кивает и уже его несут на руках на второй этаж. Хлопает дверь, а после он за считанные секунды лишается всей своей одежды.  
  
— Ложись, оттопырь зад, — приказным тоном произносит Чонин, поспешно стягивая через голову футболку.  
  
— Опять сзади? — недовольно бурчит Кёнсу, при этом расстёгивая свою идеально выглаженную небесно-голубую рубашку.  
  
Сегодня он не успел переодеться, проведя в офисе больше времени, чем хотелось, а всё дело в решивших внезапно нагрянуть завтра с дружественным визитом компаньонов фирмы. Поэтому юноша провёл до глубокого вечера в офисе и как примерная Золушка до полуночи успел покинуть место работы, вызвав такси и оказавшись в клубе. Кёнсу пропустил одно из выступлений Кая, поэтому решил, что тот обиделся на него, поэтому столь грубо накинулся на него прямо внизу. Молодому человеку было стыдно, что ситуацией владеет не он, а танцор. Ведь он платит, он клиент, он должен заправлять всем, а не Кай. Тем самым выглядел унизительно ничтожно и вызвал презрительные усмешки на устах посетителей. Но он смотрел только на Чонина, слышал его голос и растекался безвольной массой у его ног, стоило только услышать это заставляющее пронестись по коже табун мурашек невероятно заводящее — «Хочу тебя».  
  
— Ты сам предложил мне себя, поэтому не жалуйся. Или мне уйти? — показывает в сторону двери Чонин, при этом расстёгивая пояс и продолжая окидывать жадным взглядом голую грудь клиента.  
  
— Нет… Всё хорошо. Сейчас, — Кёнсу послушно раздевается и принимает нужную позу.  
  
Он ничего не имеет против, ему также приятно ощущать горячее дыхание на своей шее и тёплые губы на спине вместе с уверенными, властными пальцами, сжимающими его бёдра. Юноша выжидает и нервно сглатывает. Похоже, сегодня Кай не будет особо с ним нежничать. Хорошо, что он заранее подготовил себя, будто знал заранее весь этот расклад.  
  
— Раздвинь руками ягодицы. Сильнее, — до чего же Киму нравится мять эту упругую задницу! — Умница.  
  
Чонин одобрительно похлопывает по одной из половинок, берёт в руки тюбик со смазкой, надавливает на мягкий, пластиковый прозрачный флакон и вязкая, прозрачная субстанция с банановым запахом собирается на его ладони.  
  
Его партнёр вздрагивает, ощущая, как его сфинктер обдаёт прохладой несогретого лубриканта.  
  
Кай внимательно следит за тем, как два пальца в смазке входят без особых проблем, растягивают тугую дырку. Ему нравится то, что парень бреет себя в интимной зоне. Он опускает на затылок Кёнсу свою ладонь и прикладывает его щекой о подушку. Клиент издаёт злобный глухой стон. Кай ухмыляется, заметив эрекцию юноши. Он груб с ним, но у того стоит и ещё как, хотя Кёнсу всем своим видом говорит, что желает нежного обращения, но Чонин сегодня его не предоставит. Он злится на До и вымещает эту злость, шлепая округлую задницу и оставляя красные следы от ладони. После этого Кай возвращает свои пальцы внутрь партнёра и разводит, надавливая одним на простату, и тут же выдергивает с влажным «чпоком».  
  
— Ты жадный, не так ли, Кёнсу? Жаден до моих пальцев в себе и моего члена? Ну, признай это, — парень обводит по краю ануса языком и оттягивает чужую плоть, отпуская и слыша, как та стукается о подтянутый живот До.  
  
Тот сипло дышит и мотает головой. Кай смеётся и щиплет юношу за затвердевшие соски. Он ведёт языком вдоль расщелины и дразнит его кончиком ещё не полностью сжавшуюся розовую дырку.  
  
— Я не трахну тебя, пока ты не признаешь этого. Давай, скажи мне!  
  
Кёнсу всегда был слабаком, что касалось эмоций. Крайне впечатлительный и открытый. Чтобы научиться тишине и сдерживать необузданный поток бурных реакций парня, его родители записали его в вечернюю школу искусств, где он стал самым старшим учеником. И самым талантливым. Удивительно, но крайне легко ему удавалось передать черными линиями карандаша всю глубину предметов или же живых существ. Особенно хорошо ему давалось прочувствовать внутренний мир человека, чей портрет он рисовал, хотя не особо умел считывать с лиц эмоции. Всё получалось само собой.  
  
Сейчас он тоже не мог противостоять, даже чуть-чуть, танцору и тут же поддался ему, выстанывая:  
  
— Я жажду тебя, Кай.  
  
— Чонин.  
  
— М? — вяло отрывает голову от подушки Кёнсу и озадаченно косится через плечо на танцора. - Что?  
  
— Моё имя Ким Чонин, идиот, — улыбается парень и прикусывает кожу на шее. Почему-то она стала его новым фетишом, особенно, то место, где три родинки образуют небольшой равнобедренный треугольник. — А теперь скажи правильно.  
  
— Я жаден только до тебя, Ким Чонин, хочу целиком и полностью. Поглоти меня, возьми меня, больше всего хочу твой -… Ах! — Кёнсу вскрикивает, когда Кай входит в него полностью, и замирает, прикусывая ребро ладони. Вторжение всё ещё болезненно, хотя они занимались сексом уже много раз.  
  
— Хорошая блядь, моя сучка. Шлюшка трахает шлюшку. Какая ирония судьбы! Ты тоже должен был бы здесь работать, Кёнсу. Рисовал бы своим телом в красках на огромном полотне или простыне, белой, как эта, экспрессионистические картины, их бы продавали старым извращенцам, которые бы дрочили у себя в квартирах, вдыхая запах простыни. Я даже псевдоним тебе придумал. ДиО. Коротко и соблазнительно. Как и сам ты, хрупкий и манящий. Как же я ненавижу тебя и твоё блядское тело! — негодующе рычит позади парня Чонин.  
  
Кёнсу плачет от обиды и мелких трещин на сердце, но Кай этого не замечает, вгоняя в него свой член с бешеной амплитудой. Это всего лишь секс. До чувствует себя шутом, забавляющим своего господина. За пределами клуба всё кардинально наоборот: он на коне, гордый, несгибаемый, бесчувственный циник, глядящий на всех сверху вниз. А здесь, в постели с Каем, он, откидывая тщеславие в сторону, встаёт на колени и отдаёт всего себя, без остатка, душу и тело, продажному танцору. Кёнсу знает: таких, как он, сотни, может, даже тысячи, мечтающих заполучить Кая целиком. Он никогда не будет принадлежать ему. Мифическая птица не попадёт в руки простому смертному. На это требуется магия, а До Кёнсу не волшебник. Он обычный человек со своими слабостями. Кёнсу трус, неспособный расстаться с прошлым и двигаться дальше, без завораживающего взгляда Кая, без ощущения его волос в кулаке. Кёнсу всхлипывает, понимая, как же он пропал, растворился во всём этом. Он невидимка для величественного и прекрасного Кая. Так было и так останется. Однажды он уже обжёгся, но мотылькам свойственно лететь на свет и сгорать. Но Кёнсу не Феникс, он не возрождается вновь, превращаясь в кучку ненужного пепла, который вспыхивает при дуновении чистого воздуха. Именно таким и стал для него Кай. Танцор вдохнул в него жизнь, подарил утерянное вдохновение, при этом втоптав ещё больше в землю, захоронив на кладбище разбитых надежд.  
  
После Чонин вновь смотрит на спящего юношу. Пора прекращать эту затянувшуюся игру. Настал момент оборвать все нити. Он больше не кукловод, а Кёнсу не его самая послушная хорошенькая куколка. Он никогда ей и не был. У клиента тоже есть сердце и душа, которые Кай мучает и заставляет выворачиваться наизнанку каждую пятницу, давая ложные надежды. Кёнсу никогда не был в его вкусе, с самого начала. Куда там ему, такому хрупкому и смазливому, до идеала Божества пятницы клуба. Стоит прекратить обнадёживать мальчишку. Сехун ошибается. Им не по пути.  
  


***

  
  
Кёнсу приходит в следующую пятницу и выжидающе сидит в кресле после представления. Чонин (ах, какое приятное имя и сколько раз шептал его перед сном в своей постели парень!) вновь был бесподобен, до мурашек прекрасен, лишая До возможности дышать, пока маняще изгибался на сцене, словно занимаясь сам с собой любовью. Но Чонин огибает его столик, не удосужившись даже удостоить коротким взглядом, и подходит к барной стойке, где попивает в бокале на тонкой ножке красное вино достаточно красивый молодой человек.  
  
Всё больше Кёнсу ловит себя на мысли, что Кай не любит никого кроме себя и никогда не полюбит. Молодой человек вновь смотрит на флирт Кая с посетителем. Кёнсу надоело. Может, Бэкхён прав и он достоин большего, чем испытывать извечные унижения, подставляясь продажному парню? Кёнсу устал надеяться и ждать. Единственное, что давало ему надежду — названное Чонином своё настоящее имя. До чувствовал себя тогда особенным, даже при том, каким ненасытным, грубым секс-монстром был с ним Ким, мучая его вплоть до самого рассвета. После Кёнсу еле как нашёл в себе силы подняться и добраться до дома, выслушивая очередную порцию упрёков от матери, что ему не стоит выбрасывать деньги на ветер и уже пора остепениться и начать серьёзные отношения, всё равно с парнем или девушкой, главное — чтобы его принял человек таким, какой он есть, со своим странным внутренним миром.  
  
Но сейчас эта надежда тает, с каждым прикосновением чужих рук к спине Кая, каждым пошлым намёком, прошептанным в ухо танцора и одобряющим ответным скольжением пальцев Чонина вдоль галстука незнакомца. Кёнсу выпивает очередную стопку текилы, заедает долькой лимона и кривится, глядя на то, как Кай целует в щёку другого. Осознание окатывает холодным душем разум юноши: танцор просто играет с Кёнсу, как это делает с остальными клиентами.  
  
Кёнсу становится больно и унизительно. Он опускает голову и смотрит в пол, пожевывая нижнюю губу и старательно мысленно просит себя не плакать. Тогда он унизит сам себя ещё больше. Чонин был первым для него, мальчика из богатой семьи, мечтающего о романтике и высоких чувствах и зачитывающегося романами Шарлотты Бронте. Наивные фантазии. Чонин — не герой его романа. В «Мулен Руж» тоже не было счастливого финала.  
  
Он вынимает брошюру, которую хотел отдать Каю о предстоящей выставке, и вертит её в руке. Стоит ли вообще приглашать Чонина?.. Но впервые Кёнсу чего-то добился, впервые несколько его картин будут представлены на обозрение публики. Ему крайне важно, чтобы танцор увидел одну единственную. Это его самая большая откровенность. Его признание. Признание в любви.  
  
Переполненный сомнениями и крайней степени волнением на ватных ногах Кёнсу кое-как доходит до мило флиртующего с посетителем Кима.  
  
— Чонин… — обращается он к парню, привлекая к себе внимания и отрывая танцора от его заигрываний.  
  
— Не видишь? У меня дела, — Кай игриво подмигивает клиенту, который тут же сильнее сжимает свои пальцы на заднице танцора и скользит сальным взглядом по телу, предвкушая горяченькую ночку.  
  
— Завтра на выставке современного искусства в Идэ представят работы нашей художественной школы. Там есть парочка моих, и если тебе интересно, то…  
  
— Мне не интересно, до свидания, мистер До, — разворачивается на каблуках ботинок Чонин и, не оглядываясь, удаляется вместе с клиентом.  
  
Кёнсу раздосадованно смотрит на то, как танцор поднимается на второй этаж и понимает, что Кай вовсе не пожелал ему доброго вечера, предпочтя другого любовника, а попрощался, навсегда. Всё. Finita la commedia. И сердце трескается, а осколки превращаются в слёзы, струящиеся по щекам До.  
  


***

  
  
Огромный главный зал выставочного центра Идэ переполнен ценителями искусства, которые не стесняются делиться своим мнением о каждой представленной работе начинающих художников и скульпторов. Много разносторонних комментариев и откликов витает в спёртом воздухе помещения.  
  
Чонин не понимает, какого чёрта он притащился сюда, хотя пообещал себе выкинуть из головы этого надоедливого Кёнсу. Но только, поднявшись наверх с клиентом, весьма симпатичным, полностью в его вкусе, он вспомнил этот стеклянный взгляд, переполненный безнадёжностью и горем, как посылает парня подальше, забив на правило «не грубить клиентам» и хватается за голову, осознав, что натворил. Из этого чувства вины, возможно, или же просто из чрезмерного любопытства, что же там намалевал этот мальчишка, Ким оказывается на выставке.  
  
Он со скучающим и совершенно равнодушным взглядом кочует с экспоната на другой, вчитываясь в имена создателей скульптур и картин, до тех пор, пока резко не тормозит возле одной картины. Чонин смотрит с несколько минут на неё, не смея пошевелиться, и ошарашенно блуждает по нарисованным масляными красками линиям рук, схватившихся, будто за последний спасительный ковчег, за мокрую ткань рубашки на груди. Его груди. Таким он выступал месяц назад, а после выступления они сидели с Кёнсу вместе в джакузи и нежились в горячей воде, так как танцор весь продрог по завершению программы. И это было так приятно — обнимать кого-то и наслаждаться шумом воды в полной тишине, слушая спокойный ритм чужого сердца, ощущая рядом приятную тяжесть тела До. Тогда их секс тоже был крайне неспешным. Их последний въевшийся в память восхитительный раз. После него Чонин отгородил себя от Кёнсу. Он не считает последний грубый секс за прощальный раз. Тогда Чонин вымещал на парне свои гнев, злость и обиду. Он не думал и не заботился о чувствах Кёнсу. Что же он чувствовал сам? Вместе с приходом клиента внутри танцора что-то происходило, что-то странное и крайне волнительное, из-за чего грудь сжимало огромными тисками и сердце отбивало бешеный ритм словно трель, которую он устал слушать ежедневно за соседней стенкой этого бесконечного ремонта, что затеял его сосед снизу. Вот и Кёнсу стал его дрелью, от которой нечто трепетное и сильное прорывалось всё глубже и буравило всё сильней его грудь, подбираясь к самому чувствительному и наиболее уязвимому месту — сердцу. Будь не ладен этот мальчишка, который на год старше Чонина, но при этом настолько не приспособленный к жизни, не научился различать плохое от хорошего. Кай — сущее зло, дьявол во плоти. От него стоит Кёнсу держаться подальше. Но тот, словно порхающий в тёмной ночи мотылёк, летит в сторону ярко полыхающего пламени, которое без сожаления сожрёт его. Но Чонин вовсе не бесчувственный. Ему жаль молодого человека. Он заслужил кого-то намного лучшего, нежели продажный танцор клуба, возомнивший себя местным божеством. Порой он завидует Исину, который нашёл в себе силу уйти, начать всё с самого начала, нашёл того, кого полюбил, кто принял его таким, какой он есть. Но и между ними с Чжаном имелось существенное различие: Исин был девственником в плане полноценного полового акта, когда у Чонина было немереное число партнёров, с которыми он перетрахался. С резинкой, чтобы потом не подхватить что-то посерьёзнее гриппа. Со всеми, кроме с Кёнсу. Мальчик был чист, невинен, и Чонин тоже постоянно проходил обследования, поэтому нужды в резинках не было. Кёнсу был таким открытым, настоящим и искренним, было приятно находиться внутри, чувствовать кожей плоти горячие, влажные стенки, плотно обхватывающие его. А ещё приятнее и слаще было целовать эти пухлые, красивой формы губы, дразнить языком, нарываясь на недовольные мычания, а после целовать до исступления, до нехватки воздуха в лёгких. И как же ему хотелось отведать хотя бы однажды, приготовленный завтрак Кёнсу, ведь тот как-то обмолвился, что неплохо готовит. Именно то, в чём Чонин полнейший профан!  
  
Танцор натягивает на нос козырёк кепки и стремительно вышагивает к выходу. Он никогда не скажет Кёнсу, что приходил на выставку. Ему стыдно и больно, и болит исключительно от того, что Чонин осознаёт, как мерзко вёл себя всё это время с клиентом, с самым необычным клиентом, который у него когда-либо был и который столь плотно засел в сердце, что совершенно неприемлемо для работы Кая. Но Чонин сделал выбор. Он упрям и не привык оглядываться назад. Шаг вперёд без Кёнсу уже сделан. Тогда почему так ноет сердце без этого паршивца? Киму страшно озвучить свою догадку.  
  


***

 

  
  
— Что-то скучно… И как же не хочется идти с этим мистером Ли. От него постоянно несёт потом и кимчхи, — жалуется другу, пригубив мартини, Чонин.  
  
Шла вторая пятница без ставших столь привычными широко распахнутых глаз и тёплой улыбки самого странного клиента за все два года работы Кая в клубе. Тот будто испарился, стоило только Киму заикнуться о своём нежелании проводить с ним время. После посещения выставки смятый клиентом когда-то портрет Чонина был аккуратно разглажен и помещён под рамку. Двенадцать раз перед сном танцор брал её в руки и смотрел на себя, подмечая постоянно что-то новое. Хотя это был лишь простой карандашный рисунок, ничего сверхоригинального, но при этом Киму удавалось отыскать новый штрих или же считать по-новому эмоции на своём безмятежном лице. Помимо его собственных рисунок отпечатал и настроение, мысли художника. И почему-то Чонин считает, что от листка веет одиночеством. Два одиночества, его и До, слились в одно, более сильное, но способное в любой момент преобразиться в нечто совершенно иное: то странное чувство, которое возникало, пока Кёнсу был рядом.  
  
— А с мистером До почему не пошёл? — вопрос режет слух Чонина и задевает колким наконечником вины его сердце, при этом брови в удивлённо жесте выгибаются в дугу и взмывают наверх.  
  
— Разве он сегодня присутствовал в зале?  
  
Танцор старается припомнить, где же мог наткнуться взглядом на тёмную одежду и выделяющееся в толпе зрителей юное лицо с выразительными глазами, но память не подбрасывает никакого схожего образа. Может, О ошибся?  
  
Но друг даёт ему понять, что никакой путаницы не произошло и это точно был тот, кто никак не собирался покидать голову Кая.  
  
— Конечно, ещё как! Он был в очках и волосы покрасил в вишнёвый. Чертовски хорош, — цокает Сехун, вспоминая, как пялились на юношу даже посетители. И от такого отказался его придурошный друг! — Может, ты поэтому его не заметил. Изменился, паренёк, стал ещё сексуальнее.  
  
— Изменил цвет волос? Скромный паренёк, который привык находиться в тени других людей, являлся серой офисной мышкой и вёл скромный образ жизни, в котором выделялся только его небольшой, но неоспоримо примечательный грешок — поход в «Di-Va», вдруг решил поменяться? Чего ради? Кого ради?  
  
— И где он тогда? Почему я не видел его карточки? — Чонин пытается скрыть свою злость, выдавая смешок и самодовольно задирая подбородок. Но у него выходит какой-то оскал, вызывающий улыбку Сехуна. Этот стервец, зная Кима уже несколько лет, смог распознать неизвестно откуда взявшееся чувство гнева и зловещий искрящийся блеск карих глаз.  
  
— Твой сладкий Кённи только что ушёл с Кюмином, — друг Кая смакует и растягивает каждое слово, подмечая, как меняются эмоции на лице Чонина. Как же весело наблюдать за влюблённым ревнивцем! А этот дурень ещё ничего не понял, не осознал, что именно скрывается за его обречёнными вздохами и крайней задумчивостью.  
  
— Блять, что? — подскакивает на барном стуле Чонин, чуть не опрокидывая рукой спокойно стоящий на столе полупустой стакан с выпивкой.  
  
— Кажется, у него появился другой фаворит, — обыденным тоном произносит юноша и спокойно делает очередной глоток. — Радуйся, Чонинн-и, ты же так хотел, чтобы парнишка отстал от тебя.  
  
Сехун съезжает со стула, когда его перепонок достигает громкий стук кулака танцора о лакированную поверхность барного столика.  
  
— Нахуй всё! — ругается Чонин и спешит на второй этаж, слыша взрывной смех друга.  
  


***

  
  
Кёнсу две недели думал над словами Кая, из рук вон плохо выполнял свою работу, а рисунки… Учитель несколько раз в течение занятия интересовался, всё ли у парня хорошо. Вселенскую печаль выдавали с потрохами неудачные эскизы и наброски, а когда парень занимался штриховкой, стараясь придать своим творениям объемность, то в итоге только ещё больше усугублял и без этого косые рисунки. Последнее занятие он пропускает, сославшись на скверное самочувствие. Он заметил раздосадованный вид учителя, который после выставки явно возложил на него большие надежды и предвидел радужные перспективы будущего художника, но ничего не смог с собой поделать. Его вдохновение испарилось вместе с Чонином. Как-то ему сказали, что воспоминания можно стереть наложив на них новые, вот поэтому Кёнсу считает, что стоит вернуться в ставший ему в последнее время столь ненавистным клуб и найти кого-то другого, кто бы помог До позабыть танцора.  
  
Кюмин чем-то напоминает ему Кая. У них есть больше общего, чем первая буква в псевдонимах. У Кюмина пухлые губы и тёмная кожа, только его волосы немного темнее Чонина и лежали волнами. Они тоже приятные на ощупь и зарываться в них пальцами — одно удовольствие. Но вот целовать этого танцора оказывается не столь сладостно, даже противно, особенно, когда их языки касаются друг друга. Поэтому Кёнсу крутит головой и его партнёр вынужден переключить внимание на шею клиента. У Кюмина широкие плечи и очень удобно цепляться за них, будучи ниже его на добрых десять-пятнадцать сантиметров.  
  
Всё больше Кёнсу задумывается о правильности своего поступка, когда его укладывают на постель и начинают расстёгивать тёмно-синюю атласную рубашку.  
  
— Мне можно обращаться к Вам на «ты»? — интересуется Кюмин, прикусывая кожу и любуясь на тут же проявляющуюся на светлой коже алую отметину.  
  
— Да, конечно, — клиент смотрит на люстру и по десятому кругу пересчитывает количество ламп в ней.  
  
— Тогда, я хочу тебя… Мне ведь можно трахнуть тебя? — молодой человек продолжает покрывать шею До поцелуями.  
  
Кёнсу колеблется и не знает, готов ли он отдаться кому-то ещё. Мерзкое чувство предательства скребёт своими лапками его грудную клетку, что слишком часто вздымается, показывая насколько парень взволнован.  
  
Клиент открывает рот, чтобы дать свой ответ, но тут же вздрагивает, когда слышит раздающийся за стенкой в коридоре грохот и поворачивает свою голову в сторону шума.  
  
Дверь стукается об стену, стремительно открывшись. Кай застывает в проходе. Внутри медленно разгорается злость. Кёнсу полулежит на постели, откинув голову на бок, а Кюмин целует его бледную кожу шеи, оставляя красные пятнышки. На пальцах намотан серый галстук клиента. Три верхние пуговицы рубашки Кёнсу расстёгнуты и на ключице покоится чужая ладонь. Чонин не понимает сам себя. Почему он бесится от вида Кёнсу в объятиях другого? Разве не он сам постоянно отталкивал парнишку? Что же изменилось?  
  
— Пошёл вон! — выкрикивает Кай.  
  
Клиент вздрагивает и прикрывает рукой голые участок груди, убирая с неё ладонь Кюмина.  
  
— Я заплатил, — глаза До полыхают гневом и обидой.  
  
— Не ты, он, — показывает пальцем на парня рядом с клиентом Чонин. — Убирайся, если не хочешь лишиться своего хрена.  
  
Угроза действует на Кюмина отрезвляюще. Он резко встает с постели и покидает комнату. Проходя мимо Кая, он шепчет о том, что у Кима будут проблемы, если господин Эм узнает о случившемся. Но всем своим видом Чонин показывает насколько ему сейчас на это наплевать.  
  
Когда парень исчезает за захлопнувшейся дверью, Кай берёт за грудки Кёнсу и приподнимает над кроватью, зло выдыхая в лицо растерявшегося До:  
  
— Объяснись!  
  
— И не подумаю. Почему я должен? — Кёнсу старается высвободиться из крепкой хватки танцора, при этом избегает зрительного контакта с ним. Он точно пропадёт в бездне этих чёрных глаз.  
  
Чонин сильно зол на себя и этого несносного пацана, из-за ребячества которого трудно поверить, что он действительно старше Кима на год.  
  
— Может потому, что почти год ты пытался затащить меня в постель, а сейчас нежишься в объятиях другого? Разнообразия захотелось?  
  
Кёнсу вспоминает тот короткий разговор две недели назад, когда Кай его отшил, выбрав другого, и его глаза вспыхивают гневом. Он со всей силы отталкивает от себя Чонина. Тот не ожидает подобного и прикладывается спиной о неподалеку стоящий высокий комод, шипя от боли и опираясь руками по обе стороны от шкафа.  
  
— Я не должен перед тобой отчитываться! Кто ты мне такой? Любовник, парень, муж?  
  
Слова хлёстко бьют наотмашь. Действительно, почему Чонин так себя ведёт, очень глупо и собственически. Кёнсу ничего ему не обещал. Они просто спали раз в неделю, всего пять долбанных раз, за которые Чонин смог… смог… Этого не может быть. В голове не укладывается. Ким осознает страшную вещь, запретную вещь — непотребное в его работе чувство.  
  
— Мне просто интересно, почему ты меня не выбрал в этот раз, — Чонин утихомиривает свой пыл и старается произнести свои слова спокойно и равнодушно.  
  
— Ах, тебе интересно, — словно готовая вот-вот ужалить змея шипит Кёнсу и подходит ближе к Киму, шлепая ладонью по стене в нескольких сантиметров над левым плечом танцора, отчего тот замирает и распахивает шире удивлённые глаза. — С каких пор я стал тебе интересен, Ким Чонин?  
  
Второй, свободной рукой он бьёт танцора в грудь, вымещая всю злость и обиду, что скопились за всё время долгих мучений и переживаний, пока До изнывал от безответной влюблённости.  
  
— Разве не радоваться должен? Так мечтал от меня избавиться. А сейчас… Ты раздражаешь! Надоел! Не трогай меня, — кисть Кёнсу перехватывают пальцы Кима, и он старается отпихнуть от себя юношу, ощущая, как его покидают силы и ведёт от знакомого жара, которым пышет тело Кая. — Пошёл к чёрт…  
  
Чонин прерывает этот бранный поток слов и яростно целует зарвавшегося парнишку, грубо вторгаясь в чужой рот языком.  
  
Дьявол во плоти — вот кто этот До Кёнсу, способный перевернуть весь внутренний мир Чонина, заполнить его исключительно собой и стать зависимым от всего, что связано с ним.  
  
— Чонин-а, что ты делаешь? — глаза удивленно распахиваются, когда обескураженного Кёнсу уверенно толкают назад и укладывают спиной на постель.  
  
— Сегодня будет все по-другому. Особенно. Не только для тебя, — Чонин касается тыльной стороной ладони покрытой румянцем щеки партнёра.  
  
— Ты… — губ Кёнсу касается указательный палец. В животе Чонина распускается настоящий цветник с экзотическими цветами, которых нет даже в природе, от этого незатейливого жеста, осязания мягкости незабываемых губ клиента. Видят всевозможные боги, как он по ним скучал и не мог перестать думать об их с Кёнсу ненасытных поцелуях.  
  
Танцор мусолит в руке ворот рубашки юноши и гладит подушечками пальцев выпирающую левую ключицу, при этом не отрывая взгляда от слегка приоткрытого розового искусанного рта До.  
  
— Помолчи, пожалуйста. Мы уже наговорились.  
  
Чонин одновременно с Кёнсу подаётся вперёд и набрасывается с ненасытными поцелуями, показывая тем самым, как жаждал ощутить вновь ставшие столь родными губы своего мальчишки. Теперь точно и бесповоротно «его».  
  
— Мой назойливый мальчишка, — выдыхает между поцелуями Ким. На его губах царит умиротворённая улыбка.  
  
Стало дышать намного легче, стоило Чонину лишь признать свои чувства и перестать бегать от себя самого. Кёнсу слишком дорог ему, чтобы отпустить и позабыть, чтобы тот нашёл более подходящего парня. Танцор и юноша из богатой семьи. Сколько совместно прожитых лет у них есть? Сейчас это не столь важно, как наличие Кёнсу рядом с собой. Он есть, им хорошо, даже чересчур, вместе, остальное — не важно!  
  
Партнёр До выцеловывает каждый сантиметр его кожи, спускаясь губами вниз по шее, покрывая чужие засосы своими, к груди, прихватывая губами и зубами затвердевшие соски, и наслаждается сумасшедшим, сбитым ритмом сердца, осознавая, что это он так воздействует на Кёнсу.  
  
— Чонин… — выстанывает юноша, цепляясь пальцами за ткань рубашки на спине танцора, и скрещивает ноги на поясе того, вжимаясь сильнее и не веря, что Ким рядом с ним, что это не очередной затянувшийся на две недели сон. И внутренности Кая сжимаются томительным спазмом от этого наполовину наполненного отчаянием, наполовину доверительным светлым чувством, название которого он пока не готов озвучить.  
  
Никогда имя Кима не звучало столь откровенно чувственно до щемящего в груди чувства безграничной нежности. Он готов уничтожить любого, кто только посмеет услышать подобное из этого самого чувственного и желанного рта на свете. Пиздец, каким же Кай был безмозглым самолюбивцем, раз отказывался целый год от того, что ему столь щедро предлагали.  
  
Постепенно мешающая одежда оказывается на полу, предоставляя Чонину возможность ощутить целиком и полностью своего милого мальчишку. Кёнсу бесстыдно раскрывается, чертит на влажной спине партнёра замысловатые узоры, похожие на множество беспрерывных сердечек, царапает ногтями, обхватывает ягодицы и наслаждается тем, как сокращаются под кожей тугие мышцы.  
  
Чонин гладит и ощупывает ребристую грудную клетку, мычит и смакует языком каждый ореол соска. И Кёнсу теряется пальцами в густых волосах танцора, сжимая их и опрокидывая назад свою голову. Его гортанный вскрик, тихие, но сексуальные стоны ещё больше отдаются сладкой пульсацией в паху. Хочется взять, поглотить целиком и иметь долго, медленно и безустанно целую ночь. Отдохнуть, подзарядиться энергией и вновь по-новому кругу не отпускать до следующей ночи, а там… Ким не уверен, что он будет готов выпустить даже тогда До из своих объятий. Он изголодался по этому невероятно возбуждающему телу юноши. Чонин скользит по бокам и подхватывает ноги любовника под коленями, наклоняется ниже и лижет открытую мокрую от смазки головку, ощущая более сильное давление сжимающих его волосы кулаков Кёнсу. Мальчишка пытается подавить ставшие слишком громкими и бесстыдными стоны, но не в состоянии контролировать себя, когда его член вбирают целиком в горячий рот и пухлые, блядские губы Чонина так идеально и правильно сжимаются у основания. С хлюпающим звуком танцор выпускает каменную эрекцию партнёра и кончиком языка разрывает тонкую нить слюны, идущую с головки плоти до уголка его рта. Он старается нащупать пальцами лубрикант и не отстраняется при этом ни на йоту от Кёнсу, всасывая поочерёдно гладкие яички. Как же его ведёт от бритых гениталий любовника!  
  
Кёнсу кричит и становится жгуче-красным, при этом раздвигает ноги шире и пропускает в себя язык Чонина, что погружается в него и ощупывает гладкие стенки ануса. Подобную ласку танцор всегда приберегает исключительно для До.  
  
Ким на пробу погружает смазанный лубрикантом средний палец и, закрыв глаза, довольно выдыхает, смакуя вспышку радости: юноша узок, словно до сих пор девственен. У него явно никого не было всё это время. Кай до сих пор единственный его любовник. В этот момент танцор признаётся, что ни с кем не спал после последнего раза с До. И тот, потрясенный, хлопает своими огромными глазами. Чонин добавляет второй, когда Кёнсу расслабляется, и целует в губы, делясь солонаватым вкусом естественной смазки партнёра. Юноша мычит и ползёт рукой вниз, обхватывая свой член и надрачивая в такт движению пальцев в нём. Чонину трудно сдержаться и не взять Кёнсу сразу, резко, с шлепками яиц о ягодицы, но он сжимает челюсти, играя желваками и раздувая крылья носа, и терпеливо проталкивает третий палец, прокручивает их и задевает простату, отчего Кёнсу прогибается так сильно, что опирается о постель лишь затылком и пятками, при этом поджимая до хруста пальцы ног. Ещё пара таких умелых манипуляций — он точно не дождётся танцора внутри себя и кончит, при этом не будет стесняться, выкрикивая имя любовника. Плевать, что его громкий заключительный вскрик услышат посетители, считающие, что сейчас ситуация за закрытой дверью десятой комнаты обстоит иначе и Кёнсу ебёт Кая, а не наоборот, скоро его поимеют, так, как ещё никогда, глубоко, чувственно, до счастливой, широкой улыбки от нескрываемого блаженства. У них не просто секс. Это называется иначе: «занятие любовью». Кёнсу чувствует это. Его разрывает напополам от этого томного шепота в ухо «Малыш». Это неправильно и правильно одновременно.  
  
Юноша просит о разрядке и разочарованно вскрикивает, когда Чонин снимает его руку с члена и перемещает её на свою шею. Тут же пальцы с силой впиваются в кожу и создают трение, разогревая и так пылающее изнутри тело. Ким укладывает ноги партнёра себе на плечи, восхищенно целуя тонкую лодыжку, и выдавливает слишком обильное количество смазки на свою плоть, тут же направляя толстую головку в сжимающуюся растянутую дырку. И это ощущение и картинка перед глазами кажется танцору настолько правильной и естественной, что он прикусывает губу, чтобы сдержать глупую улыбку. Кёнсу впервые за все их многочисленные разы имеет возможность взглянуть ему в лицо. Теперь он поймёт, почему Чонин так настойчиво брал его сзади, не давая возможности разглядеть себя во время секса. Все эмоции танцора слишком легко считываются, особенно, когда он теряет над собой контроль. Если бы Кёнсу в своё время, в самом начале, осознал, что уже тогда Кай безвозвратно потерялся и боится внезапного щемящего чувства в груди, то мог им умело манипулировать, приручил дикого опасного зверя, сделав беззащитным котёнком, которого так легко кормить с рук и вертеть по своему усмотрению.  
  
Кёнсу вскрикивает, ощутив совершенную заполненность толстой, длинной плотью партнёра, и вонзается ногтями в плечи до красных следов-полумесяцев. Он утыкается лбом в тяжело вздымающуюся грудь партнёра и старается урвать воздух между энергичными движениями таза Чонина. Он чувствует осторожно придерживающую его на весу ладонь любовника на своей спине, не щадящее прикосновение пальцев, сдавливающих у основания его член и не дающих выплеснуть находящийся на периферии оргазм, и то, как горит кожа от хлестких, звучных шлепков кожи о кожу.  
  
— Это сумасшествие, Чонин, — хнычет Кёнсу и изнемогает от трения своей плоти о накачанные мышцы пресса танцора, которые сокращаются в такт яростным и резким толчкам.  
  
— Я знаю. Но ничего не могу с этим поделать… — Ким прижимает парня ещё ближе, практически сгибает пополам, слизывает пот с виска, касается губами скулы и с придыханием произносит в самое ухо До, чтобы тот точно услышал его тихий шёпот, похожий на шелест осенних листьев под ногами. — Кажется, я люблю тебя…  
  
Кёнсу вздрагивает и чувствует, как его излучающее боль и обречённость сердце медленно исцеляется. Он обхватывает руками лицо Чонина, выдаёт нежную улыбку и, кивая, отвечает:  
  
— Я тоже, Чонина-а, только без «кажется». Люблю тебя. Всегда любил. И буду.  
  
— Кёнсу-я, — губы Кима встречаются с чужими, накрывая их в пламенном поцелуе.  
  
Насколько легко далось это признание, при этом они постоянно ходили вокруг да около, отталкивали друг друга, страдали и мучили самих себя.  
  
Танцор иногда меняет ритм, будто издевается, но при этом до наполненных острым удовольствием коликов постоянно задевает набухшую простату. И До молит его сжалиться над ним, оставляя красные полосы на лопатках и прикусывая до кровавого засоса ключицу любовника.  
  
Наконец Чонин щадит Кёнсу и скользит влажными пальцами по его текущему стояку. И тут же горячая струя спермы выстреливает на его пальцы и живот партнёра. Юноша давит пятками на ягодицы танцора, довольно стонет в шею Кая и сжимает его плоть сильнее. Пульсация и узость внутри любовника приближает Кима стремительно к кульминации. Он сильнее вонзается в нежную кожу на бёдрах Кёнсу, влажные от пота и семени они постоянно соскальзывают, но Чонин старается удержать их до последнего, пока с утробным, низким стоном не кончает, ощущая, как от его теплой спермы становится ещё горячее и мокрее внутри До. Он замирает, жадно глотает воздух, после чего выскальзывает с пошлым чавкающим звуком из партнёра и плюхается на покрывало. Они с Кёнсу никогда не сдерживали себя и не успевали разложить постель, чтобы после их сексуальных утех нырнуть под одеяло.  
  
Ким смотрит на довольную, расслабленную и раскрасневшуюся мордашку Кёнсу, который прикрыл глаза и старается нормализовать дыхание. Пользуясь моментом, он выдирает под ним и собой покрывало с одеялом и со всей присущей ему заботой накрывает им юношу и себя, притягивая парня к себе и укладывая вишневоволосую голову того себе на грудь.  
  
— Мне нравится бордовый цвет твоих волос. Изысканный и кричащий о большой уверенности своего обладателя, — Чонин пропускает пряди волос сквозь свои пальцы и наслаждается их шелковистостью и притягательным свежим запахом ментола и морским бризом.  
  
Кёнсу прерывает это приятное занятие, заглядывает в глаза Кима, пронизывая внимательным взглядом, от которого сердце пропускает пару ударов, и дыхание вновь становится рванным и непостоянным. Юноша берёт его уверенно за подбородок и заявляет охрипшим после занятия любовью голосом:  
  
— Я забираю тебя себе, Ким Чонин… Не позволю выступать, любоваться твоим совершенным телом другим, а мысли о сексе с клиентами, да и вообще, с любым другим кроме меня выкинь навсегда из своей головы…  
  
— Хорошо, — кивает Кай, приложив свой лоб к чужому и потеревшись с Кёнсу носами.  
  
Он улыбается. Не своей очаровывающей грешной ухмылкой, а по-доброму и нежно светлой улыбкой.  
  
— Отнесёшь меня в душ? А то мне кажется, что ноги вряд ли дотащат мою тушку до ванной, — парень неприятно морщится, ощущая, как вытекшая из него сперма любовника неприятно холодит и размазывается между половинок попы.  
  
— Нет проблем, детка, — танцор чмокает в выпяченные от обиды за своё новое прозвище губы Кёнсу.  
  
Чонин знает, что это парень наигранно оскорбился. Он заслужит прощение в душе. Ким подхватывает До и направляется с самой дорогой своей ношей в ванную комнату. За закрытой дверью слышится приглушенный смех и брызги воды. А ещё притворные возмущения Кёнсу, которые быстро прерываются под натиском губ Чонина.  
  


***

  
  
— Две лучшие мои Дивы, звёздочки сцены, покинули меня, — господин Эм смотрит из окна своего кабинета, как Чонин закидывает спортивную сумку в багажник подъехавшей Ауди, после окно у водителя открывается, Ким целует сидящего за рулём Кёнсу, огибает бампер и садится на сиденье рядом, напоследок одаривая взглядом заведение, в котором он больше никогда не окажется на сцене. Машина трогается, оставляя после себя светлое облако выхлопов.  
  
— Надеюсь, что Золотая маска Чен продержится подольше.  
  
Мужчина открывает маленькую тонкую записную книжку и вырисовывает сердечко рядом с именем Кая. Эх, жизнь Купидона нелегка, но такие вот моменты скрашивают и наполняют её благодатью.


End file.
